LA VERDAD ESTA EN TI
by sara lujan
Summary: SCULLY CAE VICTIMA DE LAS MENTIRAS Y MANIPULACIÓN DE PERSONAS DENTRO DEL GOBIERNO. COMO SABÍA, NO SE TRATA DE ALIENÍGENAS, PERO SOLO MULDER PUEDE SALVAR SU VIDA Y SU ALMA.


**LA VERDAD ESTÁ EN TI**

 ****  
 _"¿Dónde estaba la Verdad que he estado buscando... La Verdad está en ti"._  
 **(The Red and the Black)**

 **ALEXANDRIA (VIRGINIA)** **  
** **01:45 HORAS A.M.**

Mulder despertó al oír un leve sonido en la ventana. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado tirando de la manta para taparse el cuello. No era normal que hiciera tanto frío.

Otro golpe seco mucho más fuerte le obligó a abrir los ojos en medio de la oscuridad y vio que la ventana estaba frío de enero se colaba en la habitación. Trató de no hacerla caso, pero al cabo de un rato se convenció de que no lograría dormirse de nuevo si no se levantaba a cerrarla. Medio dormido, revisó el mecanismo para asegurarse de que no se había estropeado.

"Debí dejarla abierta anoche", pensó.

Sabía que no era así. Al acostarse, la ventana estaba perfectamente cerrada. Estaba seguro, pero las 01:45 horas de la madrugada no era momento para ponerse a reflexionar acerca de por qué se había abierto.

Se acostó de nuevo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para conservar el calor que quedaba en su cuerpo.

"Tenía que haber cogido la camisa del pijama del armario", se dijo sintiendo la piel de gallina.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Había logrado una posición muy cómoda y no tenía la menor intención de moverse por mucho que la temperatura del dormitorio siguiera bajando. Ni siquiera iba a mover la mano para rascarse el picor que había comenzado a sentir en el costado mientras no fuera insoportable. Sólo tardó un minuto. Metió los dedos entre la piel y la sábana, y notó que algo se enredaba en ellos. Trató de adivinar qué era sólo con el tacto.

"¡Que extraño!. Juraría que es...".

Decidió que tenía que encender la luz. Con los ojos semicerrados miró el objeto brillante y alargado que sostenía en la mano.

"...la cruz de Scully".

Se preguntó cómo era posible que estuviera allí. Recordaba perfec-tamente que su compañera la llevaba puesta la tarde anterior. Mientras buscaba las llaves del coche le había oído quejarse levemente al sentir que su pelo se enredaba en la cadena. Intentó liberarlo, pero al final había terminado por arrancarse varios cabellos de la nuca. A continuación había salido del despacho para regresar a su apartamento. El se había quedado veinte minutos más para acabar de redactar un informe que Skinner esper-aba a primera hora de la mañana. Luego había vuelto directamente a casa en su propio coche. No había visto a Scully desde entonces...

"¿Cómo ha llegado la cruz hasta mi cama?".

Se levantó y buscó el teléfono móvil en su chaqueta. Marcó el núme-ro sin apartar la vista de la cadena.

"¿Diga?".

"¿Scully?".

"Sí".

"Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?".

"No".

"Me alegro. Verás, te llamo porque necesito saber si viniste ayer a mi apartamento, después de salir de la oficina".

"No".

"¿No?.Acabo de encontrar en mi dormitorio la cruz que siempre llevas al cuello. ¿Tienes idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?".

"No".

"Vi la tenías cuando saliste del despacho.¿Recuerdas si aún la llevabas cuando llegaste a casa?".

"Sí".

"¿Te pasa algo, Scully?. ¿Estás bien?".

Mulder se había dado cuenta de que ella no le estaba hablando. Simplemente le respondía con monosílabos.

"Sí...Hasta mañana, Fox".

Colgó el teléfono.

"¿Fox?".

A Scully le ocurría algo. Tenía que ir a verla ahora mismo. Se vistió inmediatamente y salió a la calle.

 **ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND).**

 **04:04 HORAS A.M.**

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

"¡Scully!".

Todo estaba en silencio. El timbre de la puerta no funcionaba así que, después de llamar tres veces, decidió sacar la llave y abrir él mismo.  
En el interior del apartamento tampoco había luz. Sólo una ligera penumbra que provenía de la ventana iluminaba la habitación. Se detuvo a frotarse la zona dolorida mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?".

Todo el salón estaba desordenado, literalmente patas suelo aparecía cubierto de libros, objetos de decoración, cojines... Parecía como si hubiera acabado de pasar un ían roto todas las lámparas.

"¡Scully!", llamó levantando más la voz, preocupado.

Se dirigió rápidamente al dormitorio y tocó el interruptor. Nada.

"¡Scu...!".

"¡No te acerques más!".

Mulder se sobresaltó al oír gritar a su compañera. Vio su sombra en el momento que volvía la corriente eléctrica. La lámpara del techo se encendió.

"Scully, ¿qué ha pasado?. ¿Estás bien?".

El dormitorio estaba igualmente hecho un caos. La ropa de la cama y del armario extendida por el suelo. Los frascos de cristal y demás objetos de tocador, rotos. Dos cuadros se habían caído de la pared.

Dana estaba de pie, delante del armario. Vestía su pijama de seda azul y estaba ía la piel muy pálida, cubierta de sudor, y temblaba de ía su arma en las manos, con los brazos exten-didos, apuntando directamente al pecho de Muder.

Dio un paso al frente acercándose a ella cuando oyó un pequeño chasquido. Había quitado el seguro de la pistola.

"¡Si das un paso más, te mataré!".

Se paró en seco mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Por qué, Scully?. Soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?".

"¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo. Estás loco y pretendes contagiarme tu locura!".

"¿Qué estás diciendo?. No sé de qué me estás hablando. Vamos, deja la pistola. Scully. Sólo he venido a traerte la cruz que has perdido en mi casa. No sabía que habías estado allí".

Saco la cadena del bolsillo y extendió el brazo hacia ella para entregársela, pero Dana ni siquiera la miró. Retrocedió un paso sin dejar de apuntar a su compañero.

"¡He dicho que no te acerques más!".

Volvió a guardar la joya en el bolsillo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Está bien. No me acercaré más, pero dime qué te ocurre, Scully. ¿Quién ha hecho esto?. ¿Te han hecho daño?",repitió.

Ella volvió la cabeza mirando la habitación. Frunció el ceño como si acabara de darse cuenta por primera vez de dónde estaba, y de que llevaba el arma en las manos. La soltó asustada, dejándola caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Mulder se acercó despacio y le cogió la mano.

"Scully...".

"Yo no he estado en tu casa... ellos me llevaron. Buscaban algo y querían que yo les dijera dónde lo guardabas".

"¿Ellos?. ¿De qué estás hablando, Scully?. ¿Quiénes son ellos?.

¿Qué buscaban?. ¿Cuándo te llevaron?. Llevo en casa desde ayer por la tarde y no he visto a nadie allí".

Ella parecía confundida. Dirigía la mirada al suelo mientras hablaba.

"Estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Al principio creí que todo era un sueño. Suelo tener sueños muy extraños desde que te conozco, ya me estoy acostumbrando. Pero hoy no lo fue. Esta noche, no. La habitación se llenó repentinamente con una luz muy blanca, deslumbrante. ¿Recuerdas lo  
que te dijo Duane Barry mientras te tuvo retenido?":

"Una luz muy blanca, cegadora. Las siluetas de ellos se movían en medio de la luz. Empiezo a flotar e intento moverme, pero no puedo. Mi cuerpo no me obedece, se ha vuelto rígido y simplemente se mueve por sí mismo. Estoy demasiado asustado como para gritar, aunque lo intento. No puedo respirar".

"Mulder, ocurrió exactamente así. Duane dijo la verdad... y ahora está muerto. ¿Qué hay ahí fuera?".

"No lo sé, Scully. No sé si hay algo o si únicamente nos están utili-zando en sus juegos políticos. No sé si los Hombrecillos Verdes existen realmente, o si sólo están en mi imaginación y en mis esperanzas, o lo que es peor, alguien quiere que crea que existen, no sé con qué fin".

"Mulder, no entiendo cómo ni quién lo hizo, pero estuve en tu casa.  
Mientras flotaba sobre mi cama hubo un destello luminoso y aparecí en tu dormitorio. Ocurrió en un instante. Ellos estaban también allí, a tu alrededor, mientras dormías".

"¿A mí alrededor?".

La miró fijamente a los ojos y ella sostuvo la mirada.

"No me crees, ¿verdad?.No tienes porqué yo suelo creer en tus teorías. Ni siquiera puedo creerlo yo misma, pero ha ocurrido. No fue un sueño. Tú deberías haber estado allí, Mulder, no yo. Tú sí habrías sabido qué pensar".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Scully?. Por supuesto que te creo. No sé si lo que te ha ocurrido ha sido real, pero sé que tú estás segura de lo que viviste. No estás mintiendo. Sé lo que se siente cuando tratas de explicar lo inexplicable, y todos te toman por loco. Sabes que yo sí te creo, digas lo que digas. Nunca inventarías una cosa así, tú no. Podría dudar de cualquier otra persona, pero no de ti".

"Perdona, supongo que no soy como tú. Suelo dudar de tus teorías aunque acabes teniendo razón. Creo que tengo miedo de necesitar gritar lo que ha pasado y que nadie me escuche. ¿No es eso lo que te ocurre a ti?.  
Incluso yo te he dado la espalda. Empiezo a darme cuenta de lo difícil que debe ser para ti ser capaz de ver lo que nadie quiere ver. Es como si lucharas solo contra el mundo".

"A veces es exactamente así", murmuró Mulder. "Si al menos no me tomaran por loco...Tú no lo haces, Scully. No siempre estás conmigo, pero nunca estás contra mí y ahora has visto algo de lo que yo he visto. Al menos ya no soy el único. No sé lo que será, pero ahora tengo una prueba de que no son imaginaciones mías. Ya no me siento tan solo".

"Mientras estuve allí, no hablaron. Solamente uno de ellos. Las palabras de los demás surgían directamente en mi cabeza. Querían el arma alienígena que encontraste en la casa de campo de tus padres. Les repetí una y otra vez que ya no la tenías, que te la quitaron, pero no me creyeron. Me amenazaron con matarme si no se lo decía y, como insistí en que no sabía nada, dijeron que tú lo pagarías. No sabía qué hacer, Muder, hablaban en serio. Te matarán si no les das lo que piden. Les dije que yo descubriría dónde está el arma. Entonces me trajeron de nuevo a casa y me advirtieron de que volverían muy pronto a recogerla, y de que sólo tengo una oportuni-dad de salvar tu vida y la mía. Aparecí de nuevo en mi cama. Toda la casa había sido revuelta y mi cruz había desaparecido. Sabes que siempre la llevo puesta".

El la abrazó y le acarició el pelo.

"La próxima vez que vengan no estarás sola. Estaré contigo. Hemos salido adelante juntos en otras ocasiones y lo haremos ahora. No dejaré que te hagan daño por mi culpa".

Sacó la cadena del bolsillo y se la puso al cuello.

"Haya lo que haya ahí fuera lo veremos juntos y lo pasaremos juntos".

"Siento haberte llamado loco. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa ahí fuera. No sé lo que es, pero tú no estás loco. Parece que mi mundo de seguridad científica se está desintegrando. Ya no sé qué creer".

Mulder miró el cielo estrellado por la ventana.

"Son más de las cuatro. Será mejor que duermas un poco. Necesitas descansar. Mañana veremos qué podemos hacer".

"Tengo miedo, Mulder. ¿Y si me duermo, y vuelve a ocurrir?".

"Duerme, Scully. No puedo asegurarte que no ocurrirá, pero si vuelven, yo estaré todos modos no creo que dema-siado pronto. Mañana veremos. Ahora no puedes pensar con claridad, estás agotada. Voy a quedarme contigo para que no estés sola esta noche.  
Dormiré en el sofá, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigió a la habitación y se acostó. Su compañero le colocó la sábana y apagó la luz de la mesilla. Cogió la mano de Dana en la oscuridad y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

"Siento que haya vuelto a ocurrir otra vez", se lamentó Mulder. "Yo tengo la culpa".

"No digas eso, Mulder. Nadie me obligó a trabajar contigo. Quería ser agente del FBI y eso es lo que he conseguido. Además, te tengo a ti. No puedo entender ni aceptar todas tus teorías, pero conocerte es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en los últimos años. Eres una persona especial para mí y gracias a ti intuyo que hay otra realidad más allá de la ciencia que aún no conozco ni miedo,Mulder, pero quiero conocer y entender. No puedo tener tu fe, pero quiero sé si la verdad está ahí fuera, pero esté donde esté quiero conocerla y por eso me alegro de estar a tu lado".

Se quedaron unos minutos en él salió de la habitación y se acostó vestido en el sofá. No consiguió dormir. Temía que algo volviera a sucederle a Scully y él no pudiera evitarlo.

Recordó cuando, siendo un niño, se llevaron a Samantha ante sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Dejó la pistola sobre la mesa, muy cerca, y miró a su alrededor.

"Esta vez no será así, Scully.A ti no te apartarán de mí. Si lo intentan llegaré hasta donde haga falta, pero no permitiré que te hagan daño por mi culpa".

Se levantó varias veces durante la noche para asegurarse de que ella seguía durmiendo en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Scully despertó, le encontró sentado a su lado. Mulder le sonrió, aunque sus ojos parecían muy cansados.

"¿Has estado aquí sentado todo el tiempo?".

"No podía dormir. Quería ver si estabas bien".

"Gracias... Ahora tenemos que pensar lo que vamos a hacer. No sé cuándo, pero ellos volverán".

Se levantó para vestirse y él la miró con gesto así, con su pijama azul, parecía indefensa, diferente del aspecto seguro y profesional que tenía con sus trajes de ó que apenas la conocía vestida de otro modo y en otro ambiente. Apenas hablaban de sus vidas personales, entregados siempre a sus habían llegado a conocer profesio-nalmente muy bien, pero sentía que debían hablar más de sí mismos.

"¿Qué hay realmente bajo la piel de esa médico y agente especial?. ¿Cómo es Scully cuando no trabaja, cuando se queda en casa sin hacer nada?.¿Qué sabe ella de mí cuando no está conmigo persiguiendo aliení-genas?.¿Qué hay detrás de Fox y Dana?".

Ahora era la persona más importante en su vida y sin embargo parecían empeñados en seguir siendo Mulder y Scully el uno para el otro. Sentía que necesitaba más.

"¿Y si la pierdo antes de que ella pueda saber lo que me importa?".

Oyó el sonido de la ducha y despertó de sus pensamientos. Miró la habitación a su alrededor, cada objeto que rodeaba la vida de Scully, mujer, ahora todos el tocador, entre frascos de perfume y fotogra-fías de sus padres y hermanos, encontró una pequeña pieza resultó familiar y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pieza del juego del "Stratego". Samantha y él estaban jugando cuando ella desapare-ció, veinticuatro años atrás. Cogió el pequeño objeto para mirarlo de cerca.

"No sabía que Scully jugara. ¿Con quién lo hará ahora?".

Ella salió en ese momento de la ducha envuelta en un albornoz blanco, descalza y con su cabello castaño rojizo totalmente húmedo y despeinado.

Mulder pensó que estaba aún más atractiva que con el aspecto profesional que ofrecía normalmente.

"No sabía que te gustara el juego del "Stratego", Scully".

"¿Qué?".

Mulder extendió la mano para mostrarle la pieza. Ella la miró sin comprender.

"¿Qué es éso?".

"¿No es tuyo?. Estaba ahí, al lado de la fotografía de tu hermana Melissa. Es una pieza del "Stratego". ¿Lo conoces?".

"No lo había visto nunca. Yo no la puse ahí".

"¿Tú, no?.¿Entonces, quién?.¿Has tenido alguna visita última-mente?".

"Tú eres la única persona que ha entrado en mi casa desde hace una semana, Mulder. Te aseguro que esa pieza no estaba ahí ayer por la noche. ¿Por qué es tan importante?. Un momento... ya veo... Samantha y tú jugabais con ese juego cuando ella desapareció...".

Mulder hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Los dos se sentaron en la cama al mismo tiempo y miraron fijamente la pieza sobre la mano abierta.

"¿Crees que han sido ellos?", preguntó Scully mirando el rostro de su compañero reflejado en el espejo.

"Es la única explicación...y también la más disparatada", respondió sin apartar sus ojos del reflejo de los de ella.

"Pero, ¿por qué ahora?".

"Es una señal. Quieren demostrarnos que dicen la verdad, que nos tienen cogidos y pueden hacer con nosotros lo que quieran si no les damos lo que piden. En realidad, creo que es una señal para mí, Scully. Si no se lo doy, te apartarán de mi lado como hicieron con Samantha...pero no lo harán.

A ti, no".

Mulder se dispuso a salir del apartamento, pero ella le detuvo asus-tada.

"¿Adónde vas?. Espera un minuto. Voy contigo. No voy a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados mientras tú resuelves mis problemas".

Se metió en el baño para vestirse.

"Ahora el problema es de los dos", dijo Mulder desde el dormitorio.

"Más razón para que vaya contigo a donde sea necesario para tratar de resolverlo. Estoy lista en un minuto".

Cuando salió del baño, él penso que estaba ante una persona distinta. La desolada y temblorosa Dana había sido sustituida por la segura y competente agente Scully. Vestida con un traje azul marino; peinada de un modo discreto, pero elegante, y con un ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus labios y su penetrante mirada azul, parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse a asesi-nos humanos o alienígenas de la peor calaña, sin distinció pronto parecía como si el problema al que se iban a enfrentar no le afectara directamente a ella, sino que fuera sólo un caso más de los que tenía que ocuparse cada día, y que tenían como protagonistas a víctimas en el coche.

"¿Adónde vamos?. Aún es un poco pronto. Podríamos ir un momento a tomar un café. Creo que no estoy totalmente despejada". Scully miró su reloj.

"Como quieras, pero no es pronto. Mi reloj marca las 07:55".

"Debes tenerlo adelantado. El mío sólo tiene las 07:46. Deberías...".

Se calló de repente y miró fijamente a su compañero. Mulder señaló el reloj del salpicadero: las 07:55.

"Nueve minutos, Scully. A tu reloj le faltan nueve minutos.

Recuerdas...es el tiempo las personas abducidas declaran que sus relojes se pararon aunque todo parecía ocurrir a ritmo normal mientras estaban allí".

"¿Por qué nueve minutos, Mulder?. ¿Qué significa?. Yo estuve en tu dormitorio más tiempo. Recuerdo que te miraba desde la puerta. Te movías de un lado a otro mientras ellos se movían a tu alrededor. Tocaban tus sábanas, revisaron tu armario y tu mesilla de noche. Miré el reloj que tienes allí y marcaba las 01:20 horas. Poco después, cuando lo miré de nuevo, marcaba las 01:45 horas, y aún estuve allí un rato más. En realidad me pareció un tiempo larguísimo. Se movían a tu alrededor sin parar, a la vez que me preguntaban dónde guardabas algo que no entendía. Decían que me quedaba poco tiempo. ¡Tenía tanto miedo!. Hubo un momento en que llegué a estar segura de que iban a matarte allí mismo, en tu casa; de que tu imagen durmiendo sería la última que tendría de ti".

"Bueno, de momento se han ido y los dos estamos vivos".

 **OFICINA CENTRAL DEL FBI**

 **WASHINGTON D.C. 08:00 A.M.**

Mulder aparcó en una de las plazas de garaje del edifico Hoover.  
Mientras esperaban el ascensor, un automóvil gris metalizado salió a toda velocidad. Cuando desapareció por la rampa de acceso, Scully vio que había dejado caer un pedazo de papel por la ventanilla. Lo recogió y se lo mostró a su compañero:

"Boston Pub. 08:30h".

"¿Se le ha caído o quería que lo viésemos?".

"Podemos ir a averiguarlo. Subamos un momento al despacho a recoger el expediente de Duane revisarlo a ver si encuentro algo que nos dé alguna pista acerca de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche".  
"¿Subamos?. Me gusta ver que te lo tomas con humor, hay mucho que subir desde el 2º sótano al 1º só subir lo que quieras y adornar tus palabras, pero de todos modos Skinner te tiene trabajando en el sótano".

"No te preocupes por mí, Scully. No importa donde esté el despacho. Mi trabajo está donde están los expedientes X...y donde estás tú. Sólo es cuestión de interpretación".

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al despacho. Mientras Mulder buscaba en el archivo, ella se quedó mirando fijamente el póster, detrás del escritorio.

"Quiero creer".

"Sí, yo también quiero creer. Quiero saber qué tengo que creer. Me gustaría tener respuestas y saber que esas respuestas son las verdaderas. No puedo tener la fe ciega de Mulder, ni siquiera después de lo que pasó anoche. Tenía demasiado miedo como para pensar, pero ahora que estoy más tranquila, siento que lo que he creído vivir ha sido sólo una alucinación. No creo que hayan sido los "Hombrecillos Verdes". Me parece que alguien está jugando con nuestros miedos y nuestras esperanzas para conseguir algo que aún no hemos podido descubrir", pensó.

Se sobresaltó cuando su compañero le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Vamos, Scully. Tomemos ese café como querías".

El Boston Pub estaba en la misma calle que las oficinas del FBI. Los agentes lo visitaban a menudo a la hora del almuerzo para poder charlar y cambiar impresiones con otros agentes de los distintos sentaron en una de las mesas, frente a la barra, y pidieron dos tazas de café.

Permanecieron callados hasta que el camarero les sirvió.Scully abrió luego el sobrecillo del azúcar y vertió la mitad de su contenido en cada taza con un movimiento mecánico.

En el bar había pocos clientes. Una mujer de mediana edad leía el periódico sentada a la barra. A su derecha dos hombres, vestidos con trajes de chaqueta evidentemente caros, charlaban de la Bolsa con el camarero. Al fondo del bar, en la última mesa, dos chicas universitarias tomaban su zumo de naranja rodeadas de folios escritos a mano, que habían extendido en la mesa e intentaban repasar frenéticamente.

"Parece que hoy es día de examen", comentó Scully dirigiéndolas una sonrisa de conmiseración.

"Me da la impresión de que esta nota no tenía nada que ver con nosotros".

Mulder arrugó el trozo de papel entre sus dedos.

"Debe ser deformación profesional. Esto parece estar muy tranquilo. No creo que vaya a ocurrir nada fuera de lo normal. Desde luego es difícil que ocurra algo más fuera de lo normal que lo de esta noche. Comienzo a preguntarme si no habrá sido una alucinación...pero era tan real. Mientras estaba allí tuve exactamente la misma sensación de realidad que tengo ahora, sentada frente a ti. Aún así, mi mente se niega a aceptarlo. Mulder, sé lo que ví, pero no pudo, "no pudo ocurrir" una cosa así".

Scully apretó los puñ mirada estaba fija en la mesa. Su compañero le puso el expediente de Duane Barry sobre las manos.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo, Scully?. Ahora sabes que todo es verdad. No tenemos una explicación científica, pero eso no lo hace menos real. Recuerda cómo estabas ayer cuando llegué a tu casa. No tenías la menor duda de lo que había ocurrido, de que te había ocurrido a ti.  
Ahora estás más tranquila y puedes pensar fríamente, pero lo que pasó anoche sigue estando ahí.Si ayer era verdad, hoy no puede volverse mentira. Es tan real como cuando te encontré apuntándome con tu pistola".  
Dana bajó la sentía extraña, avergonzada, al recordarse a sí misma apuntando a su compañero. En ese momento se sintió tan vacía, tan fuera de control, que estaba segura de que sería capaz de disparar a Mulder, es más, de que Mulder se lo merecía por haber intentado desin-tegrar su mundo. Se estremeció al pensar lo que podía haber ocurrido.

"¿Y si llego a matar a Mulder?. Haya o no algo ahí fuera, no podría salir adelante és de cuatro años se ha convertido en una persona hay algo ahí fuera, ¿cómo podría continuar sin él?...Y si no lo hay,¿le habría matado por nada, por un instante de locura solamente?".

El había abierto la carpeta de Duane Barry y leía, releía por enésima vez, los datos que ya conocía de memoria.

"Tienes que hacerte una revisión. Por lo del implante, ya sabes. Es posible que lo tengas de nuevo y podría ser un localizador como sospecha-bas".

Bajó la voz como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que podían estar escuchándoles.

Scully se llevó la mano a la nuca y se frotó el cuello instintivamente. Luego se tocó los lados de la nariz.

"...las encías, los senos nasales, el abdomen... Me perforaron los dientes...".

Podía recordar cada palabra que aparecía en las declaraciones del informe. Las había leído docenas de veces buscando un detalle, una palabra que le diera alguna pista acerca de lo que ocurrió después de que Duane entrara en su casa y la obligara a meterse en el maletero de su propio coche. Había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de que alguna de las palabras escritas en aquella carpeta despertara ese tiempo perdido en su vida, pero todo había sido inútil. Cogió uno de los folios que Mulder acababa de leer de nuevo. Al retirar la mano, Dana derribó involuntariamente su taza de café, y parte del contenido salpicó su camisa blanca.

"¡Vaya!. Mira cómo me he un momento al lavabo, Mulder.  
Enseguida vuelvo".

Se dirigió al fondo del local. Mulder vio que las dos jóvenes estu-diantes entraban también detrás de su compañera. Consultó su reloj y siguió repasando el expediente con una sonrisa.

"Las mujeres siempre van al lavabo en grupo", pensó divertido.  
La puerta del lavabo daba acceso a un pequeño pasillo que a su vez conducía a los aseos de hombres y medio, una estrecha ventana rectangular iluminaba la zona apenas lo suficiente como para encontrar el interruptor. Scully entró y se miró en el amplio espejo de la mancha de café se había extendido en su camisa. Intentó lavarla sin quitársela, utilizando el frasco de gel que colgaba de la pared. Las dos jóvenes se metieron en uno de los retretes situados enfrente del espejo. Scully las veía por debajo de la puerta.

"No parecen tan jóvenes como para tener que esconderse en el servicio a fumar".

Siguió frotando el escote de su camisa durante unos segundos y, entonces, oyó que el pestillo del retrete se abría. Al levantar la vista se quedó inmóvil. Estaba absolutamente segura de que las que entraron eran dos chicas. No le cabía la menor duda. Ahora, en cambio, acababa de salir un hombre. Le reconoció. Era uno de los hombres que la noche pasada le habían llevado al dormitorio de Mulder. El único que le había hablado con su voz real.

"Te necesitamos", le había dicho mirándola a los ojos.

Detrás de él reconoció a la segunda joven. Trató de correr hacia la salida antes de que él le agarrase por el brazo y, empujándola violentamente contra la pared, le apretó el cuello. Scully sentía que le estallaba la cabeza. Se defendió arañando la mano que le atenazaba, pero él le golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Sintió un dolor agudo y después algo caliente que resbalaba entre su pelo. Empezaba a marearse y trató de gritar "¡Mulder!", pero su voz sonó demasiado débil. El hombre aflojó un poco la tensión, lo justo para que pudiera respirar.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí tu amigo y tú?.Creo que deberíais estar buscando cierto objeto que necesito".

Scully se sentía aterrorizada.

"¡No. Otra vez, no!. Es demasiado pronto", pensó.

"No lo tengo. Aún no sé dónde está. Mulder no me lo dijo".

La otra chica hizo una señal indicando que él estaba fuera, sentado en una de las mesas, esperándola.

"En ese caso tendremos que hacer algo para convencerle de que es mejor que me lo entregue. El no lo necesita".

El hombre la arrastró al pasillo, hacia la ventana, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo. Dana trató de morderle la mano, pero un golpe en el costado con un puño que le pareció de hierro, le hizo doblarse en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera recobrar la respiración sintió el pinchazo de una aguja en su hombro. Sólo tuvo tiempo de arrancarse la cruz que llevaba al cuello y lanzarla unos pocos centímetros debajo del lavabo...

Mulder tomó su taza para dar otro trago sin levantar la vista de la carpeta de Duane. El café estaba ya frío e hizo un mohín de desagrado.

Su reloj marcaba las 08:40.

"¡Date prisa, Scully!. Tenemos que volver al trabajo. Aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo".

Miró la puerta del dos jóvenes tampoco habían salido aún.

"Me pregunto que harán las mujeres en el cuarto de baño".

Pidió una bolsa de pipas al camarero y se volvió a sentar a comerlas distraído mientras miraba por la ventana. Pasaron cinco minutos más. La calle estaba muy concurrida. Numerosos automóviles y peatones pasaban en una y otra dirección rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos. De repente se fijó en una figura al otro lado de la acera.

"No es posible. Es una de las chicas que estaban sentadas en la última las he visto salir del lavabo. Debe haber una puerta trasera".

Pasó un automóvil gris, con los cristales oscuros, que se paró un segundo al lado de la joven. Sólo el tiempo justo para que ella le hiciera una señal con la cabeza. Mulder se puso tenso.

"¿Dónde he visto antes ese coche?".

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se dirigió inmediatamente a los aseos y, antes de llegar a la puerta, cayó en la cuenta.

"¡Es El Fumador!".

La puerta del lavabo de mujeres estaba cerrada. Llamó varias veces impaciente, pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar.

"Scully, tenemos...".

Mulder sintió un nudo en la había dos retretes tenían sus puertas abiertas. Su compañera se había ido, "pero, ¿por dónde ha salido?".Iba a irse, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la pared.

Se acercó y tocó suavemente con los dedos la mancha de sangre que había resbalado por los azulejos, al lado del espejo. Aún estaba fresca.

"¡Scully, Dios mío. Otra vez, no!".

Pasó la mirada rápidamente por toda la estancia y se fijó en algo que brillaba al lado de la papelera. Al agacharse a recogerlo, le temblaban las manos. Apretó la cruz entre los dedos y sintió deseos de llorar.

La ventana del pasillo estaba abierta. Se acercó al ver una sustancia verdosa en el marco. La tocó con los dedos y, al olfatearla, no pudo evitar que le llorasen los ojos. Comenzó a toser violentamente.

"¡Otra vez El Fumador, hijo de puta!"..

Saltó por la ventana al exterior. Esta daba a la parte final de una escalera de incendios adosada a la fachada lateral del encontraba ahora en un callejón de aspecto abandonado abierto hacia el lado dirigió hacia allí mirando cada uno de los coches aparca-dos en la acera, y los que pasaban por la carretera. El automóvil gris había desaparecido, y también la ó sobre sus pasos inspec-cionando cuidadosamente el suelo y los últimos peldaños de la escalera, así como el contenedor de basura cercano. Encontró un pañuelo de papel arrugado, manchado de sangre aún húmeda, que envolvía una delgada jeringuilla quirúrgica. Mulder lo envolvió todo en otro pañuelo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Volvió a entrar y pasó a la zona de bar. Allí recogió el expediente de Duane Barry, que había dejado sobre la mesa, y pagó al camarero. Sacó su placa y se la mostró.

"¿Recuerda las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en aquella mesa?".

"Sí, ¿qué ocurre?". El hombre le miró sorprendido.

"¿Las ha visto salir?".

"No. Hace rato que entraron en el lavabo. Me parece que a la vez que su compañera, pero no me he fijado si han que seguirán ahí puesto que no han pagado su consumición".

"¿Las conoce?. ¿Han venido por aquí en otras ocasiones?".  
Mulder deseaba zarandear al hombre para que hablara, aunque era evidente que no parecía saber nada.

"Nunca las había todos modos no tiene nada de extraño. Por aquí viene gente nueva cada día.¿Han hecho algo?",preguntó interes-ado.

"No lo sé.En el lavabo no está momento se han ido sin pagarle".

Salió del local dejando al camarero con la palabra en la boca y se metió en el coche. Encendió la llave de contacto, pero antes de pisar el acelerador, la volvió a apagar. No había pensado adónde ir, ni por dónde empezar a buscar a su compañera. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y cerrando los ojos, suspiró.

"Nos estaban esperando, Scully. La nota sí era para nosotros, pero era una trampa.Y hemos caído. Me pregunto por qué precisamente hoy. ¿Ha sido casualidad, o alguien sabía lo que te ocurrió anoche?. Creo que todo fue preparado para que creyeras lo que viviste. Esta vez no han sido los "Hombrecillos Verdes" ¿o debería decir que no han sido ellos solos?. En cualquier caso todo ha sido por mi culpa. Si te hacen daño, no me lo perdonaré.¿Qué puedo hacer?. Si lo que quiere El Fumador es ese arma a cambio de ti, estamos perdidos. No la tengo. La tenía Jeremiah Smith cuando ellos le mataron, y entonces debieron cogerla así que, ¿qué puedo hacer?".

Sacó su teléfono móvil del una idea ingenua, pero... Marcó el número de Scully y dejó que sonara una docena de veces antes de colgar.

En algún lugar, su móvil estaba sonando y ella no podía cogerlo.  
Decidió que lo primero que debía hacer era llevar las pruebas al laboratorio. Seguramente le dirían lo que ya sabía, pero había que empezar por algún lado. Después iría a casa de El Fumador.

"Otra vez por la misma razón. Debería haberle matado en aquella ocasión", se dijo con rabia. "No, no puedo hacerlo. El es quien me quitó a Scully entonces y ahora, pero también es el único que puede devolvérmela. Somos sus prisioneros, Scully. El Fumador está jugando con nosotros a algo muy peligroso. Puede que él tenga las mejores armas, pero tu y yo estamos juntos en esto y no nos damos por vencido. Estoy perdiendo esta batalla, pero la guerra aún no ha terminado".

Volvió a poner el automóvil en marcha.

"Tengo que informar a Skinner de lo ocurrido...No, todavía, no. Será mejor que, de momento, investigue por mi cuenta. Tengo la sensación de que no podré seguir los "cauces formales" como él pretende. Es una guerra sucia en la que parece que todo vale. No conseguiré nada si me limito a seguir los trámites".

En el laboratorio estaban ya en plena actividad.

"Hola Ann. ¿Qué tal andáis hoy de trabajo?", preguntó dirigiéndose a una de las técnicos sentada ante un microscopio bifocal.

"Un poco hartos de ese asesino en serie que anda por ahí suelto. Espero que lo cojáis pronto porque nos está dando demasiado trabajo. Esta mañana nos han traído varias fibras textiles y cabellos de su última víctima. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?. Hacía un par de semanas que no te veíamos por aquí. ¿Tienes algo para nosotros en tu nuevo caso?. Es el del abogado Stinger, ¿verdad?".

Ann hablaba sin levantar la vista del microscopio. De vez en cuando tomaba notas en una libreta.

"No es eso".

Mulder sacó el pequeño envoltorio de su bolsillo. Se acercó un poco más a la mujer y habló en voz baja..

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, Ann. Necesito que analices esto lo antes posible. Ha ocurrido algo y creo que esta sangre es de la agente Scully, pero aún no quiero poner la de hacer algunas averi-guaciones antes de que corra la voz. Tienes que darme los resultados a título personal, ¿de acuerdo?".

Ann le miró por encima de sus gafas redondas.

"¿Otra vez fuera de los cauces formales?".

Mulder se sentía como un niño al que se riñe por enésima vez ante la misma travesura.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?. Sabes que no diré nada".

"Aún no sé qué ha ocurrido. Tal vez no sea nada, pero necesito la máxima discreción por ábamos en el Boston Pub y, de repente, ha desaparecido. Encontré esto en el lavabo. Creo que tengo alguna sospecha acerca de quién puede habérsela llevado, por eso quiero comprobar algo antes de informar oficialmente a Skinner".

"Espero que sepas lo que haces, agente Mulder. No deberías llevar tú solo el caso".

Le dirigió una mirada seria, de preocupación."Sólo será un par de horas, Ann, hasta que compruebe és denunciaré la desaparición".

"Está bien. Me pondré ahora mismo con lo tuyo y tendrás los resultados en una hora".

"Gracias, Ann. No quiero meterte en problemas, pero esto es importante de verdad".

Mulder salió del laboratorio y se dirigió rápidamente al coche, en dirección a la casa de El Fumador. En el camino recordó la última vez que pasó por allí. En aquel momento, Scully se debatía entre la vida y la muerte en la cama de un hospital. No sabía si había ido a ver a El Fumador para vengarse en nombre de su compañera, o para suplicarle que le salvara la vida. ¿Y ahora?. Tenía la sensación de que se disponía a tener la misma conversación que tres años atrás. ¿Le respondería con evasivas como ya hizo entonces?.

"La gente tiene miedo, señor Mulder. Necesitan que les indiquemos el camino, y eso es lo que hacemos".

"¿Por qué a ella?. ¿Por qué a ella , y no a mí?".

"Usted y ella me caen bien, por eso la ha recobrado".

"¿Y por qué se la ha llevado de nuevo?", pensó.

Mulder sabía que no obtendría ésa respuesta.

"Nosotros sólo hacemos lo que está bien".

No entendió su cinismo.

"¿Bien?. ¿Quién es usted para decidir lo que está bien?".

"¿Y usted?".

No había sabido qué responder. Sólo pensaba que debería disparar-le en ese momento. Pero no, las cosas no funcionaban así. Sólo conseguiría convertirse en uno de ellos. Además, ahora él era su única puerta.

"¿No era una ironía?".

 **900 WEST GEORGIAN STREET.**

 **WASHINGTON** **D.C.**

Nadie le vio entrar en el portal. Subió al apartamento de El Fumador, en el segundo piso, y escuchó unos segundos ante la se oía nada. Forzó la cerradura y entró despacio. La casa estaba a oscuras, no se oía el menor evidente que el propietario aún no había llegado.

"¿Estaría ahora mismo con Scully?".

Mulder se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la que su espalda resbalara hasta quedar en cuclillas en el suelo, y se dispuso a esperar lo que fuera ó la cruz del bolsillo y se la puso al cuello.

"Dásela cuando la encuentres", le había dicho Margaret la última vez.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que llevarla esta vez?. Apenas hace un par de horas que has desaparecido y ya me parece que llevas lejos una eternidad. Durante el mes que estuviste "ahí fuera" hace tres años, llegué a conocerte muy bien gracias a tu madre. Entre los dos intentamos mantenerte viva entre nosotros aunque la razón nos decía que debíamos afrontar la negamos a creer que la vida pudiera continuar sin ti, y aún hoy, creo que fue la fuerza de nuestros deseos lo que te trajo de nuevo con gracias a tu madre por el apoyo que me dio en mi deses-peración, a pesar de que yo sentía que había destrozado no sólo tu vida sino también la de ella. Yo hice, de alguna manera, que te alejaran de su lado y a pesar de todo, ella quiso que formara parte de vosotros, que me uniera como si fuera uno más de tu familia. No me sentí capaz de aceptar. Me consideré un traidor...

Aún no sé si esto tiene algo que ver con lo que te ocurrió ayer, Scully, pero ahora me hago, le haré a El Fumador, la misma pregunta:

¿Por qué a ella?. ¿Por qué a ella y no a mí?.

No me responderá.

Scully, siento mucho dejarte abandonada en medio de tu confusión.  
Lucharé hasta el final para que vuelvas aquí.Eres fuerte, Scully. No te derrumbes".

Sentía el suelo duro y frío bajo su ó que no había salido todavía totalmente del sueño, así que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y esperó a que su mente se lo comprendía por qué estaba acostada, si recordaba perfectamente haberse levantado sólo unas horas antes.

Abrió los ojos y decidió que sería mejor despejarse de repente y poner su cerebro en marcha de una vez. Intentó incorporarse, pero apenas consiguió mover la cabeza unos centímetros.

"¿Qué me...?".

Un dolor súbito le recorrió el costado impidiéndole terminar la frase.  
Quiso sujetarse las costillas, que ahora parecían tener vida propia, pero algo se lo impedía. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda. Scully retuvo la respiración hasta que el dolor se diluyó y luego trató de levantarse. Apoyó la frente en el suelo e hizo fuerza con las piernas. No logró más que un pequeño balanceo que tuvo que abandonar cuando el dolor le hizo estreme-cerse de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos e intentó adivinar dónde estaba. Ya había quedado claro que no era su casa, pero que... ¡El hombre!. Scully levantó la cabeza y trató de levantarse de nuevo. Por un momento olvidó el dolor.

"¡Había un hombre que me golpeó y me inyectó algo!".

Sus ojos empezaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Los objetos  
comenzaban a tener forma, pero nada le resultaba familiar. Frente a sí podía distinguir una puerta metálica, pero, por lo demás, la habitación estaba prácticamente vacía: cuatro paredes desnudas de color claro. El suelo de losas de cerámica, y una ventana minúscula cerca del techo por la que sería imposible asomarse aunque lograra ponerse en pie. Debía poner en orden sus ideas. Todo empezó en el lavabo, ¿o quizás antes?. ¿Sabía alguien que en ese momento iba a estar en ese bar?. Era evidente que sí...

"Mulder, creo que hemos caído en una trampa, pero ¿qué clase de trampa?.¿Cómo apareció ese hombre?.Fue igual que en el caso que investigamos cuando creiste encontrar a tu hermana. Aquel hombre que entró en mi habitación del motel haciéndose pasar por ti podía cambiar su aspecto instantáneamente. ¿Es uno de ellos?. ¿Qué pueden querer de mí?. Después de lo que ocurrió anoche es demasiado pronto para pensar que esto no tiene relación, pero si lo único que buscan es el arma, ¿por qué no se dirigen a ti directamente?. Si supiera dónde está, no lo diría, pero ahora mismo ni siquiera lo sé.Si realmente pueden cambiar su apariencia y transportar a la gente con esa facilidad, es evidente que deben tener la forma de encontrar el arma por sí mismos. No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó anoche, pero el hombre de esta mañana quería algo más que el arma".  
Scully volvió a recorrer la celda con la mirada. Buscaba alguna señal que le indicara a qué tipo de lugar le habían ó sobre sí misma hacia el lado izquierdo, y sintió la presión del teléfono móvil sujeto a la cintura de su pantalón. No pudo creer tanta suerte. El hombre que la había secuestrado no lo vio. Estiró los brazos atados a la espalda y lo sacó de su soporte dejándolo en el suelo. Después se arrastró hasta lograr la posición correcta para marcar los números con la boca. Su corazón latía acelerado e ignoró el dolor de sus costillas al apoyarse sobre el su atención se centró en tratar de comunicar con Mulder, aunque se dio cuenta de que no podría decirle dónde se encontraba o qué podía hacer para ayudarla.

"Al menos sabrá que me secuestraron y buscará el modo de llegar hasta aquí".

Se concentró en lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, tanto, que no oyó los pasos que se acercaban desde el exterior. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el hombre del lavabo estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Scully se quedó petrificada un segundo. Pudo oír perfectamente el primer tono de llamada antes de que él cogiera el teléfono y pulsara el botón de desconexión.

Donde quiera que estuviera, el móvil de Mulder había sonado una sola vez. Seguramente sabría que era su llamada. El hombre se agachó hacia ella y la miró. Intentó retroceder y protegerse la cara cuando él le agarró del pelo y la obligó a mirarle. Scully gimió de dolor al sentir su mano sobre la herida de la cabeza. Estaba temblando y ahora sólo era capaz de pensar que sentía el olor de su propia sangre en un mechón de cabello que se le había pegado a la boca.

Con la fuerza de su mano, la herida de la nuca se abrió, y notó cómo un hilo húmedo y cálido le corría por el cuello. Le pareció un tiempo enormemente largo el que el hombre la sujeto en esa posición. Creyó que no tenía intención de decir nada, pero él se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y le tiró aún más fuerte del intentó que no se le escaparan las lágrimas.

"¿A quién pretendes llamar?. Si quieres que tu amigo vuelva a verte viva, será mejor que se ocupe de buscar el arma y devolvérmela, y se olvide de ti una temporada. Aquí no te va a encontrar.

Ella miraba sus dientes, muy blancos y ía su respiración cerca de su cara. Tenía miedo. Se sentía atrapada y sola, pero fingió todo lo que pudo una fuerza que no existía en ese momento.

"Mulder no tiene lo que la quitasteis vosotros cuando estaba con Jeremiah Smith. ¿Por qué es tan importante?. A mi me pareció un simple punzón".

"Eso no es asunto tuyo", respondió él, "y no te molestes en inventar mentiras. Sabemos que la tiene y tú sabes dónde. Podemos esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que decidas hablar, pero si nos haces perder la paciencia, no tendremos más remedio que utilizar métodos más convincentes para obligarte a hablar. Todo depende de ti".

"Si tanto interés tenéis en saber dónde está ese arma, ¿por qué no habéis secuestrado directamente a Mulder?. ¿Por qué a mí?".

"Porque tú fuiste la primera que nos dio la oportunidad sin hacer demasiado ruido. Y porque tú eres más útil para nosotros".

"¿Util?. ¿Para qué?". Scully sentía que se le empezaba a formar un nudo en el estómago. "¿Quién eres tu?".

"Ya sabes quién soy yo. Tu compañero te lo ha dicho muchas veces y no querías creerle, pero en el fondo sí lo hacías, ¿no es verdad?. Has terminado por creer alguna de las cosas que has visto aunque no quieras reconocerlo".

"¿Eres un alienígena?".

Scully no podía creer que hubiera formulado esa pregunta en voz alta.

"Sí, lo soy. Bueno, en realidad no es exacto. Soy lo que vosotros llamáis un híbrido. Pertenezco a la primera generación que ha conseguido salir adelante en el intento de vivir aquí, en la Tierra. Aún somos pocos porque vuestra tecnología no es suficientemente avanzada como para que podáis hacerlo por vosotros mismos, pero estáis progresando".

Scully hubiera pensado que se estaba riendo de ella si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Qué es lo que pretendéis?".

Solamente hacer un trato con vosotros. Los dos tenemos algo que el otro desea así que, ¿por qué no aliarnos?".

"¿Qué clase de trato?".

"Nuestra inmunidad biológica a ciertas enfermedades, a cambio de vuestra colaboración en nuestro progreso científico. Sois un organismo muy curioso y muy útil, sobre todo vosotras".

"¿Por qué nosotras?".

"Necesitamos algo vuestro. A cambio de una pequeña colaboración por vuestra parte, vosotros podréis conseguir libraros de algunos males que os acosan, y de paso obtener ventaja en los conflictos bélicos. Parece ser que ese es un tema que os interesa mucho".

"¿A eso se reduce todo?. ¿Un proyecto militar secreto?".

"¿Es que creías otra cosa?".

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis haciéndolo?".

"Hace varios siglos que encontramos vuestro planeta, pero sólo desde la mitad de éste nos hemos sentido tan vigilados, tan investigados, que nos hemos tenido que dar a conocer a un pequeño sector para que el resto no supiera de nosotros. Nos han ayudado a mantenernos en la sombra a cambio de nuestros conocimientos científicos. Vuestro progreso ha sido mucho más lento de lo que esperábamos porque las personas que lo llevan a cabo se ven obligadas a mantenerlo en secreto, pero ya falta poco para que vosotros mismos seáis capaces de lograr lo que queréis sin nuestra ayuda. Cuando los dos consigamos lo que necesitamos, podremos irnos de aquí y os dejaremos en paz".

"¿Qué es lo que queremos lograr?".

El hombre se acercó sin responder y le quitó las esposas. La puerta se abrió y tras salir, se cerró de nuevo detrás de él. Scully se quedó mirando al vacío, sentada en el suelo, sin entender una palabra.

"Está como un cencerro", pensó."Creo que me ha secuestrado un loco".

Se frotó las muñecas. Su reloj marcaba las 09:20h. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad, y pudo ver más claramente lo que le rodeaba. Bajo la ventana, en el suelo, había una fina colchoneta. Por lo demás, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Tenía frío. Se puso en pie despacio, sujetándose el costado dolorido. Retiró la colchoneta, que le pareció muy pesada, y trató de asomarse al exterior, pero la ventana estaba demasiado alta.

"De todos modos no serviría de nada",pensó. "No llega luz de la calle. Es una celda interior". Saco un klinnex del bolsillo y se limpió la sangre que sentía pegada al cuello. Luego se acercó a la puerta y la tocó. Parecía muy pesada.

"No hay forma de abrirla", se dijo dando un puntapìé que sonó metálico y demasiado alto. Scully temió por un momento que el hombre lo oyera y volviera de nuevo. Tenía sed, pero no se había atrevido a pedirle que le diera estaba dispuesta a mostrar el menor signo de debilidad.

 **900,WEST GEORGIAN STREET**

 **WASHINGTON** **D.C.**

Mulder no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba agachado tras la puerta. Se le empezaban a dormir las piernas. Se levantó para mirar el apartamento.  
Mientras esperaba, podía buscar alguna prueba de las actividades secretas de El Fumador.

Abrió el cajón del mueble que había en el quería arries-garse a encender la luz, así que palpó el interior. Sólo había un paquete de cigarrillos.

"Morley", pensó.

Sintió repugnancia al recordar el olor del tabaco la última vez que estuvo allí. Se dirigió al salón para subir las persianas, que todavía permanecían echadas del todo. De pronto, le dio un vuelco el corazón al oír su teléfono móvil. Lo cogió rápidamente y pulsó el botón de conexión, pero la llamada de cortó.

"¿Diga?. ¿Scully?".

Se quedó unos segundos con el aparato pegado al oído, y lo volvió a guardar en la chaqueta. Se sentó en el sofá mirando al vacío, a los objetos de la mesa que tenía ante sí.

"¡Hijos de puta!. ¿Qué queréis ahora?". Mulder sentía rabia. "Esta vez no van a quedar así las cosas", gritó tirando las revistas y papeles que había sobre la mesa.

Entre ellos había varias ó una por una. La mayoría se trataba de publicidad, cartas del banco y par de facturas. Las volvió a tirar al suelo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?. Probablemente El Fumador no volverá hasta la tarde. Se supone que está haciendo su "jornada laboral". No puedo quedarme aquí todo el día perdiendo el tiempo".

Decidió que primero registraría el apartamento y después, si no encontraba nada, volvería al laboratorio a recoger los resultados, y pedir ayuda a sus amigos de "El Tirador Solitario".

Mulder siempre había considerado a El Fumador como un hombre muy poderoso. Era evidente que tenía grandes influencias en el gobierno americano. Sin embargo vivía de un modo muy modesto. El apartamento era pequeño, disponía sólo de los muebles indispensables, que parecían haber sido escogidos sin el menor planteamiento previo. Eran baratos y habían sido distribuidos sin ningún sentido estético. En realidad, no parecía estar en el hogar de alguien, sino sólo en el lugar al que se llega cada noche solamente para dormir o ver un rato la televisión.

Un hombre como él podía vivir mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba lo que tenía alrededor.

"Pero, seguramente, alguien como él, tiene demasiadas razones para necesitar pasar lo más desapercibido posible", se dijo en voz alta.

Entró en el único dormitorio. Una cama pequeña, que había sido hecha a toda prisa, sin estirar bien las sábanas, ocupaba el centro. A los lados, dos mesitas cuadradas, de madera y, en la pared de enfrente un armario empotrado. La ventana daba a un patio interior. Registró las dos mesitas, pero no encontró nada. Sólo un paquete de cigarrillos y un par de libros de poesía. Le pareció extraño que un hombre como aquel, al que Mulder consideraba carente de escrúpulos y sin la menor sensibilidad, pudiera leer poesía.

En el armario tampoco encontró nada que pudiera interesarle. El Fumador no parecía preocuparse demasiado por su vestimenta. Había media docena de trajes, todos ellos en tonos azules y grises, calidad media. Cinco camisas blancas, y dos pares de zapatos negros componían todo el vestuario.

Entró en la cocina. Estaba bien equipada, pero de un modo impersonal. No parecía que se usara mucho. En la nevera sólo había un par de cervezas. Pensó que no era un lugar muy agradable para comer a diario. Seguramente El Fumador prefería hacerlo por ahí, en cualquier sitio, durante el descanso de su trabajo.

Volvió al salón y comenzó a registrarlo con más cuidado. Las revistas esparcidas por el suelo trataban temas económicos y políticos en su mayoría. Frente al sofá, en una mesita alta, estaba el televisor y aparato de vídeo. Sacó todas las cintas de sus carcasas. Casi todas eran películas en blanco y negro, grabadas de la televisión.

Adosada a la pared había una librería con más cintas de vídeo y libros. Mulder miró uno por uno: autores clásicos, ejemplares sobre historia, economía, y varias biografías de destacados personajes americanos. Revisó todos haciendo pasar rápidamente las páginas por sus la parte de abajo había varias puertas cerradas. Las llaves permanecían en sus cerraduras. Dentro guardaba objetos como archivadores, una pequeña caja de herramientas, y una vieja máquina de escribir.

Encontró una caja de madera labrada que le recordó a la artesanía ía cartas y diversos documentos. En algunos de los sobres aparecía el membrete del Gobierno, y en otros el de la Nasa. Una tarjeta de visita, con sello de la agencia espacial, tenía el nombre de Walter Maine. Se la guardó en el bolsillo. Luego abrió una de las cartas y la leyó rápidamente. Citaba a El Fumador a una reunión para hablar de los resultados del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3". La fecha era de tres años atrás.

En otras de las cartas se le citaba para una reunión de "El Sindicato" para determinar el traslado de parte del proyecto a las instalaciones del Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas. Añadía que parecía haber alguien en el gobierno que estaba filtrando información a pequeñas dosis, por lo cual era necesario tomar medidas para asegurar el secreto total del proyecto.  
Mulder se guardó también las dos cartas.

Terminó de revisar el contenido de la caja. En el fondo encontró una fotografía de Garganta Profunda, junto al informe de su caso Nº 2232.  
Decía que había pruebas de que él era una de las personas que estaban filtrando información reservada y, por motivos de seguridad, era absolu-tamente necesaria su eliminación, que había sido establecida para el día 30 de abril de 1994. Añadía que ese mismo día sería conveniente eliminar a la agente Scully, del FBI, que al parecer estaba siendo la receptora de dicha informació la última carta se declaraba que la misión había sido concluida con éxito el día señalado, aunque había habido una orden explícita desde las más altas instancias en el sentido de que, por el momento, se dejase en paz a la agente Dana Scully, pero que se la vigilase atentamente, así como a su compañero, el agente Mulder, para evitar que llegaran demasiado lejos en sus hablaba de la conveniencia de emprender acciones encaminadas a falsear datos y pruebas que ellos pudieran haber obtenido de Garganta Profunda, y de cerrar definitivamente la unidad de los Expedientes X para enviar a cada uno de los agentes a trabajar en otros departamentos del FBI. Por último, había que tratar en la reunión el asunto de la vigilancia exhaustiva de los dos agentes fuera de su lugar de trabajo con el fin de evitar que pudieran iniciar acciones con objeto de coordinar una investigación del Proyecto, al margen de los cauces formales del FBI. El informe insistía en que ésta era una posibilidad real desde que el agente Mulder estaba teniendo conversaciones secretas con una persona cercana al gobierno, que parecía estar colaborando por igual a los dos lados del proyecto, y a quien era también preciso vigilar.  
Se sobresaltó al oír el ascensor del portal. Guardó a toda prisa las cartas y dejó la caja en su sitio. Luego fue hacia la entrada y, pegado a la puerta, conteniendo la respiración, esperó. Esta se abrió a su lado y El Fumador entró sin encender la luz. Pudo ver su cara un momento cuando dio una calada a su cigarrillo, y el resplandor le iluminó. El hombre echó la llave y el pestillo tras de sí. En el momento que pulsó el interruptor, Mulder se abalanzó sobre él y, sujetándole por la solapa de la chaqueta, le acorraló contra la pared.

"¿Dónde la ha llevado esta vez, hijo de puta?", le gritó tan cerca de la cara que pudo sentir su aliento.

El Fumador le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El cigarrillo se le cayó al suelo, pero aún tuvo tiempo de lanzar la última bocanada de humo sobre el rostro de volvió la cara hacia un lado en un gesto de repugnancia.

"¡Vaya, agente Mulder. Otra vez ha venido a mi casa!. ¡Qué honor!. Creo que debería usted cuidar esos modales un poco bruscos que tiene. No creí que fuera a visitarme con tanta rapidez".

Hablaba con un tono pausado y una falsa sonrisa en la boca.

"¿Dónde está Scully?", volvió a preguntar golpeándole contra la pared.

"Suélteme, señor hablar como dos personas civili-zadas.

Sólo queríamos recuperar algo que usted tiene y nos pertenece. Un pequeño objeto que encontró en la casa de campo de sus padres".

"¿Y por eso la han secuestrado?".Su enfado aumentaba por momentos.

"Ella no sabe dónde está. Y yo tampoco. Lo perdí mientras huía con Jeremiah Smith. Creí que ustedes lo habían cogido. Si tanto interés tenían, ¿por qué no me preguntaron a mí?. ¿Por qué se la han llevado a ella de nuevo?. ¿Por qué a ella y no a mí?".

"Es usted muy persistente, señor Mulder. Ya me hizo esa pregunta hace tres años. Parece que tiene muchas ganas de saber Dios sabe qué secretos que usted cree que yo guardo. Cálmese, la recobrará como la otra vez, cuando no la necesitemos. Sea paciente".

"¿Paciente?". Mulder sentía deseos de estrangularle allí mismo.

"¿Para qué la quieren?. El arma alienígena es sólo una excusa, ¿verdad?. ¿Por qué se la han llevado realmente?".

"La señorita Scully nos es muy útil en estos momentos, pero no debe preocuparse. Cuidamos muy bien de nuestros invitados. Se la devolveremos cuando no la necesitemos. Se lo prometo. Mientras tanto, será mejor que se olvide de va a encontrar las respuestas que busca, señor  
Mulder. Y por su culpa, su compañera podría correr un grave peligro. La verá viva otra vez siempre que no meta su nariz en nuestros asuntos".

El Fumador intentó encender otro cigarrillo, pero Mulder se lo arrebató y lo tiró al suelo.

"¿Y para qué la necesitan?. Tiene algo que ver con el proyecto "Gran Hermano-3", ¿verdad?. ¿Qué es ese proyecto?".

Mulder vio una chispa en los ojos de El Fumador. Se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error haciéndole saber que había oído hablar del proyecto.

"¿Quién le ha hablado de éso?".

La sonrisa burlona había desaparecido de su rostro. Vio el cajón de vestíbulo abierto.

"¡Ah!, ya veo. Ha estado usted registrando mi casa. ¿Ha encontrado algo de su interés?".

Mulder sacó su pistola y le apuntó al cuello. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

"¿Qué es "Gran Hermano-3"?", repitió.

Empujó a El Fumador sin dejar de apuntarle y le obligó a sentarse en el sofá del salón.

"¿Qué haría usted si se lo explicara, señor Mulder?.¿Lo haría público?. ¿Y qué cree que conseguiría con ello?. Sólo que le tomaran por loco. Mucha gente ya lo hace, incluso sus amigos. O quizás podría usted provocar un ataque de histeria colectivo, ya sabe lo que es eso. La gente no está preparada para escuchar lo que cree que quiere oír. Usted tampoco".

"¿Usted decide qué es lo que la gente quiere oír?".

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estamos teniendo la misma conversación por segunda vez?. La mayoría de la gente sólo tiene una pequeña curiosidad infantil, pero en realidad lo único que les importa es que les dejen en paz con sus vidas, que no les metan en complicaciones, y no hacerse preguntas más allá de sus asuntos inmediatos. Para eso ya nos tienen a tienen inconveniente en tolerar nuestros métodos oscuros a cambio de que resolvamos sus problemas y los misterios a los que no se atreven a enfrentarse por sí mismos, pero que quieren conocer".

"No todos son así. Algunos no tememos enfrentarnos a lo que sea para conocer la verdades son más importantes que el hecho de estar vivos".

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, señor Mulder. Pero la Verdad no puede estar en manos de los débiles. La Verdad es Poder, y el Poder no puede estar en manos de todos. Sólo en manos de aquellos que saben manejarlo, de lo contrario todo el sistema se desmoronaría. El Poder sólo existe mientras está en manos de unos pocos".

"¿Quién decide qué pocos son los que han de tener el poder?".  
Mulder sentía que todas aquellas palabras sólo pretendían desviar su atención de la razón que le había llevado hasta allí.

"El Poder es de quien lo busca, de quien no tiene prejuicios para ejercerlos, y de quien no teme las consecuencias de encontrarlo".

"¡Basta de palabras!. ¡Dígame dónde está la agente Scully!".

Le apretó el cañón de la pistola en el cuello.

"¿De verdad cree que voy a decírselo?. Sabe que si no mete sus narices en nuestros asuntos, la recuperará. ¿Por qué molestarse tanto, entonces?. No necesita amenazarme, agente Mulder. Los dos sabemos que no puede matarme porque entonces nunca volvería a verla. ¿Podría usted seguir viviendo teniendo en la conciencia el peso de saber que ella ha muerto por su insensatez?. No, no podría. Puedo incluso predecirle su futuro. Terminaría usted apuntando a su cabeza con su propia arma. Déjelo, Mulder. Usted y el mundo sabrán lo que nosotros queramos que sepan, cuando nosotros queramos que lo sepan. Así son las cosas".

"¿No va a decirme tampoco qué es "Gran Hermano-3"?".

Mulder sostenía la pistola agarrada con las dos manos ante la cara de El Fumador, pero se sentía como si fuera él, el apuntado.

"Usted sabe ya lo que es. Sólo busca pruebas irrefutables, pero eso es lo que no va a conseguir de momento. Créame, lo hacemos por el bien de la gente".

Sabía que aquella conversación no le llevaría a ninguna parte así que se retiró despacio, alejándose de El Fumador y al llegar a la puerta, salió rápidamente sin decir nada más. Se paró unos segundos en el portal e intentó poner en orden sus ideas.

Un inquilino del piso de al lado salió en ese momento de su casa. Mulder guardó inmediatamente la pistola, que aún llevaba en la mano y, disimulando, bajo a la calle por la escalera. Una vez dentro del coche reflexionó en las palabras de aquel hombre siniestro.

"Sí, él es el siniestro, y no yo".

Había dicho que sabía lo que era "Gran Hermano-3".

"¿A qué se había referido?". No sabía nada, y saber era lo único que le importaba.

"Saber, y Scully".

Por las palabras de Garganta Profunda había empezado a sospechar que existía un programa de colonización alienígena en la Tierra, pero no tenía ninguna prueba.

"¿Era eso "Gran Hermano-3"?". De ser así, ¿cómo se estaba llevando a cabo esa colonización?. ¿Qué tenía que ver con Scully?. ¿Para qué la neceitaban a ella?".

Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta y él necesitaba, tenía derecho a saber a toda costa, a costa incluso de su vida...

"...pero no a costa de la vida de Scully".

Puso el coche en marcha y se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio de Toxicología del FBI.

En cuanto le vio entrar, Ann dejó la pipeta y el tubo de ensayo que tenía en las ó el primer cajón de su mesa y sacó algunos papeles.

"Tenías razón, agente Mulder. He revisado el historial médico de la agente Scully. La del pañuelo es su sangre. En cuanto a la jeringuilla, contenía un sedante muy común y muy fuerte. No creo que sirva de pista pues es bastante fácil conseguirlo. En la aguja había también restos de la misma sangre, por lo que deduzco que se lo debieron inyectar cuando la secuestraron".

Mulder la miró un poco decepcionado. Todo eso ya lo sabía.

"¿No has descubierto nada más que te haya llamado la atención?. ¿Algo que me sirva para comenzar la investigación?. ¿Huellas dactilares?.  
¿Tipo de jeringuilla?. ¿Podrías decirme de dónde procede?".

Ann negó con la cabeza.

"No había restos de huellas, seguramente las limpiaron. En cuanto al tipo, es una jeringuilla corriente de las que usan los diabéticos para ponerse la insulina. Se compran en cualquier farmacia por muy poco dinero. Podría decirte media docena de lugares, en este estado, en donde se fabrican, pero no creo que te sirviera de nada".

"¿Y el pañuelo de papel?", intentó Mulder.

"Una marca corriente de las que anuncian en televisión. Comprado en cualquier droguería o supermercado del país. Aparte de la sangre de Scully, estaba perfectamente limpio así que no he podido hacer nada más.  
Lo siento, no he sido de gran ayuda".

El agente asintió.

"Está bien. Gracias, cuanto pudiste. Será mejor que vaya ahora a hablar con Skinner. La pista que creía tener no me ha servido para nada. ¿Te importa que me lleve la jeringuilla?".

"Claro que no".

Ann sacó del cajón una bolsita de plástico transparente y se la entregó.El se la guardó en el bolsillo.

"Siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo para nada. Será mejor que me vaya".

"No he perdido el tiempo. Hay que encontrar a la agente Scully".  
El se dirigió a la salida.

"Hasta luego, órmame de lo que descubras ¿de acuerdo?".

"De acuerdo", respondió él desde el pasillo.

 **OFICINA CENTRAL DEL FBI.**

 **WASHINGTON D.C. 12:45 P.M.**

En el segundo piso, Mulder se detuvo un momento ante el letrero:

"Walter S. Skinner. Director Adjunto".

Pasó sin llamar. Su secretaria trabajaba ante el ordenador. La puerta del despacho permanecía cerrada.

"¿Está reunido?",preguntó cuando ella levantó la vista de la pantalla.

"En este momento, no, pero dentro de quince minutos tiene una cita con el Fiscal General".

"Necesito hablar con él ahora mismo. Es un asunto urgente".

Ella se levantó para avisarle, pero Mulder le indicó con la mano que no se molestara. Entraría directamente.

Llamó con los nudillos.

"¡Adelante!".

Skinner estaba hablando por teléfono. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara ante su mesa y esperase.

Mulder le miraba fijamente mientras hablaba. Tocó la jeringuilla a través de su chaqueta. El subdirector vio su expresión seria y decidió acabar con la conversación telefónica.

"¿Ocurre algo, señor Mulder?.¿Algún problema con el caso del abogado Stinger?".

Mulder no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar.

"La agente Scully ha desaparecido, señor", dijo escuetamente.

"¿Desaparecido?.¿Qué quiere decir?.¿No ha venido hay a trabajar?".

"Sí ha venido. Quiero decir que ha sido secuestrada".

Skinner le miró sin comprender. Mulder le explicó lo sucedido esa mañana aunque decidió callar por el momento el suceso de la noche anterior, y su visita a El Fumador. Sacó la jeringuilla de la chaqueta y la puso sobre la mesa, ante los ojos de su jefe.

"La encontré en la calle, cerca de la ventana que da a los lavabos del bar. Acabo de llevarla al laboratorio. Me han confirmado que es la sangre de Scully y que le inyectaron un sedante".

Mulder sostuvo la mirada suspicaz de su jefe.

"¿Ha vuelto a comenzar una investigación antes de informarme, señor que no me oculte ningún detalle. Tal vez debería asignar este caso a otro agente que se sintiera menos implicado personal-mente que usted".

Mulder le miró con expresión suplicante.

"No podía perder ni un minuto, señor, por eso fui primero al labora-torio. Le mantendré informador de cada detalle que descubra, pero deje que siga yo con la investigación. Conozco mejor que nadie lo que ocurrió, y de todos modos no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras Scully está desaparecida".

Skinner se frotó la barbilla y asintió ante la convicción de Mulder.

"De todos modos no habría forma de mantenerle centrado en otro caso", pensó.

"¿Por dónde va a empezar?".

"Creo que debería usted intentar hablar con El Fumador. ¿Qué hacía en ese bar?".

Skinner suspiró.

"Sabe que ésa no es una buena idea. No me gusta que me lo pida y usted se empeña en hacerlo de forma casi regular".

"¿Cree que a mí me agrada tener que pedírselo?. Sé que piensa que El Fumador pretende que le paguemos cada "favor" que nos hace, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?. El estaba allí, y usted y yo sabemos desde lo de Duane Barry que está metido en un juego muy sucio en el que ya obligó a entrar a la agente Scully. Pienso que ésto puede tratarse de la segunda parte".

"Le recuerdo que aún no sabemos lo que ocurrió en la primera. Ni siquiera Scully lo sabe.¿Y si El Fumador no tuviera nada que ver?.No quiero tratar con ese hombre, y deberle algo a cambio de nada". Mulder miraba al suelo.

"Me resulta difícil creer eso. El Fumador parece ser el culpable de muchos de los obstáculos que encontramos en nuestras investigaciones. Y usted lo sabe, señor".

Mulder intentaba mirarle a los ojos, pero Skinner parecía obstinarse en mirar los papeles blancos sobre su mesa.

"Sé que su vida está en peligro por culpa de El Fumador", añadió "pero ahora también lo está la de la agente Scully. No podemos olvidarnos de éso. Yo no puedo, ¿y usted?".

Skinner se levantó de la silla y se giró de espaldas, mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a la calle 45. Mulder sentía los pensamientos de aquel hombre en ebullición dentro de su cráneo pelado y brillante. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo algo tremendamente difícil, pero no había otro camino. Sería una lucha desigual, pero había que volver a intentarlo.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Skinner volvió a sentarse.

"Está bien, señor Mulder. Me pondré en contacto con El Fumador. Mientras tanto, queda usted relevado de los casos que tenía entre manos. Quiero que dedique todo su tiempo a buscar a su compañera. Y quiero que me mantenga puntualmente informado de cada paso que dé. Usted mismo ha dicho que la situación es peligrosa, así que tenga el mayor cuidado y procure no cometer ninguna locura. Sepa que por mi parte tiene todo el apoyo. Ha desaparecido uno de mis agentes y queda usted asignado para tratar de encontrarle lo antes posible. De momento no voy a ponerle un compañero, pero si necesita a alguien que le ayude en la investigación, dígamelo".

"Gracias, señor".Mulder respiró más tranquilo."Empezaré ahora mismo".

Salió del despacho de Skinner respirando aliviado. En un principio había pensado que sería mejor llevar la investigación por su cuenta, pero era evidente que se trataba de una idea podría hacerse cargo de sus otros asuntos, y de todos modos, Skinner lo sabría inmediatamente cuando viera que Scully faltaba a su trabajo, así que estaba claro que no hubiera podido ocultarlo más de uno o dos días.Y si quería que el subdirector le ayudase no le quedaba más remedio que hablarle de los detalles que ahora se había lo haría en otro momento.  
Tenía que pensar cómo hablar a su jefe de lo que, aparentemente, había sido una abducción. Tenía miedo de que, si empezaba otra vez con ese asunto, Skinner perdiera la paciencia y le separara definitivamente del caso.  
Además, ahora tenía demasiada prisa.

"Lo primero es ir a hablar con los chicos de "El Tirador Solitario",  
se dijo. "Puede que ellos sepan algo acerca de "Gran Hermano-3", o puedan investigarlo. Después investigar a ese Walter Maine de la tarjeta".

Condujo de modo casi instintivo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba llegando a su destino. Dejó el coche aparcado en la acera contraria y subió la pequeña escalera adosada a la pared. Mulder sonrió al mirar el cartel que indicaba el lugar de la oficina de aquel trío chalado que parecía capaz de informarse por igual sobre cualquier tema, real o imaginario, y de informar con la misma seriedad en su revista, del último descubrimiento científico o de la enésima persona que juraba y perjuraba haber visto a Elvis vivo, paseando por el parque.

Tocó el timbre.

"¡Soy yo!", gritó sin que nadie le hubiese preguntado.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y apareció Langly con sus ojillos de ratón despistado tras los cristales de sus gafas. Llevaba unos cascos en las orejas con los que escuchaba un cassette sujeto a su cinturón.

"¡Pasa, Mulder!. ¿Cómo tan pronto por aquí?. ¿Es que hoy has hecho novillos en el trabajo?".

El agente sonrió al darse cuenta de que el hombre no podía oír su propia voz y por ello aumentaba exageradamente el volumen.

"Vengo a hablar con vosotros", dijo con el mismo tono que su amigo para que éste pudiera oírle. Langly se dio por aludido y se sujetó los cascos al cuello.

"¿Dónde has dejado a tu atractiva compañera?", preguntó Frohike saliendo de detrás de un monitor de ordenador. "La echo de menos. ¿No podrías echarme un cabo en mis intentos de conquista?. Con mi inteligencia y tu gallardía terminaríamos ablandando ese frío corazón".

Mulder pensó que si seguía hablando, el "Tirador" acabaría por ía tener que tirarle un jarro de agua fría.

"Chicos, he venido porque necesito vuestra ayuda...Han secuestrado a Scully". Los tres se quedaron mudos y mirando fijamente al agente.

Durante unos segundos no se oyó ni una mosca, pero cuando se disponía a dar explicaciones del tema, comenzaron a atropellarse unos a otros con sus preguntas.

"¿Cuándo?.¿Dónde?. ¿Quién ha sido?.¿Le han hecho daño?. Tene-mos que hacer algo...".

Mulder pidió un poco de calma para contarles los detalles de la noche anterior, cuando despertó y encontró la cruz de su compañera en su cama.

"Antes de ponernos a establecer un plan quiero haceros una pregunta. No creo que sirva de nada, seguramente es demasiado secreto, pero ¿alguno de vosotros ha oído algo acerca de un proyecto llamado Gran Hermano-3?".

Byers arrugó el entrecejo.

"Yo puedo decirte lo que fue el proyecto Gran Hermano, Mulder. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

Sacó las dos cartas robadas a El Fumador y se las entregó. Langly abrió una de ellas. Byers dio la otra a Frohike mientras él iba a buscar un libro. Empezó a hojearlo mientras explicaba.

"Gran Hermano" fue un programa secreto que se llevo a cabo durante la 2ª Guerra Mundial, en los campos de concentración experimentos relacionados con la reproducción y la genética. Desde mucho tiempo antes, los científicos habían tratado de crear híbridos de animales fertilizando óvulos de una especie con esperma de otra embriones eran creados mediante inseminación artificial. Por supuesto, estos experimentos no tuvieron ninguna resonancia social.

Eran secretos, sobre todo a partir de 1941. Parece que por entonces ya se llegó a inseminar chimpancés hembra con esperma humano. Los embriones se desarrollaron durante varias semanas aunque no se llegaron a culminar las evidencias que demuestran que en los campos de prisioneros alemanes, entre 1942 y 1944, se hizo concebir híbridos de ser humano y chimpancé en mujeres judías. Por suerte, en 1945 se prohibieron, en nuestro país me refiero, todo tipo de experimentos secretos relacionados con técnicas de reproducción alegando motivos éticos".

"¿Crees que esas investigaciones secretas de hace 50 años están relacionadas con el proyecto Gran Hermano-3?".

Byers estaba muy serio.

"¿Crees que es casualidad que sea precisamente por esa época cuando comienzan a aparecer testimonios de personas que dicen haber sido abducidas y sometidas a experimentos médicos?. ¿Recuerdas que algunas hablan de extracción de óvulos, de implantación y de extracción de embriones tras pocas semanas de gestación?. Creo que a un sector de nuestro gobierno le pareció insuficiente la investigación con animales y comenzó a investigar con alienígenas. Probablemente desde 1947, con el suceso de Roswell. Teóricamente se prohibieron las investigaciones, pero estoy seguro de que en ningún momento se abandonaron totalmente".  
Mulder se mordió el labio. Mostró a los chicos la tarjeta de visita. Había un teléfono y una dirección.

"No sé por dónde empezar", confesó. "Creo que iré a ver qué hay en Midday Street"

Langly cogió la tarjeta.

"Antes de eso llamémosles por teléfono".

Mientras marcaba el número,Frohike preparó el contestador automá-tico para que la llamada quedara grabada.

"Buenos días. Clínica Eden´s Child, dígame", dijo una voz femenina.

"Podría hablar con Walter Maine", pidió Langly.

Hizo un gesto para que los demás le diesen alguna idea acerca de qué decir cuando se pusiera al aparato. Todos se encogieron de hombros.

"¿El doctor Maine?. Lo siento, el doctor murió hace seis meses.

Sufrió un terrible accidente mientras trabajaba en su consulta privada. Apenas hacía unas semanas que la había inaugurado. Fue un golpe terrible para todos los que le conocíamos aquí. Hacía un gran trabajo. ¿Fue también su esposa paciente del doctor?".

Langly se quedó cortado.

"¿Mi esposa?. ¡Oh, sí, claro!. Era su paciente. Nos ayudó de modo inestimable. Ella lo estaba pasando bastante mal".

Dirigió una mirada de auxilio a sus compañeros. Tenía la impresión de que empezaba a tartamudear.

"Sí", continuó la voz al otro lado del hilo. "Es duro para una mujer joven tener que aceptar la idea de que nunca tendrá un bebé en sus brazos. En un caso así harías lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Las personas que venían a ver al doctor Maine habían recorrido un largo camino, y venían aquí a intentar la última oportunidad. No esperaban ninguna solución después de lo que habían pasado, pero no podían dejar de intentarlo, y el doctor Maine les devolvía la esperanza en forma de bebé. Realmente fue un gran médico y una gran persona. Siento que todo acabara. ¿Le importa que le pregunte por qué quería usted verle?. Espero que no sea nada malo para su esposa y su bebé".

A Langly le empezaba a gustar la conversación.

"¡Oh, no!. Ellos están muy bien. Sólo pretendía pedirle otra cita.  
Después de lo que hizo por nosotros estamos tan agradecidos que pensamos en solicitar su ayuda de nuevo, pero me ha dejado usted atónito. No sabía nada de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué sucedió?".

"Bueno, al parecer tenía algún tipo de problema personal. No sé qué podía ser. Siempre se había mostrado muy satisfecho de trabajar aquí.  
Llevaba más de ocho años, pero de repente decidió dejarnos e instalar una pequeña consulta privada en las afueras. Sus amigos más íntimos decían que su carácter había cambiado y no sabían por qué. Todos quedamos muy consternados de que tomara la decisión. Aquí disponía de recursos y posibilidades de investigación, que era a lo que él había decidido dedicar la mayor parte de su tiempo. No entendimos por qué de repente, decidió marcharse a otra parte de la ciudad a trabajar sólo con los medio imprescindibles para la práctica diaria, pero sin la menor posibilidad, ni técnica, ni económica, de continuar la investigación.

Tres semanas después de haber comenzado su nueva vida, su enfermera ayudante le encontró sentado una mañana en su despacho, testigos declararon que habían visto salir al doctor de su edificio la tarde anterior. Nadie le vio volver de nuevo a la oficina. La policía dijo que todo parecía apuntar a un suicidio, aunque no dejaba de haber detalles extraños. Dijeron que él mismo se había clavado un objeto punzante en la nuca y, a pesar de los testigos, todo parecía indicar que el doctor no había salido de su consulta tras acabar la jornada, sino que estaba muerto aproximadamente desde la hora en que solía volver a casa. Cuando la enfermera lo encontró por la mañana, llevaba allí sentado y muerto más de doce horas. Fue de lo más extraño. La policía cerró el caso por falta de pruebas. Ya le digo que lo declararon suicidio".

"Siento oír algo tan terrible", respondió Langly mientras cavilaba la forma en que podría aprovechar las ganas de hablar de la telefonista para sacarle toda la información posible. Pero el plan se le estropeó.

"Perdone, pero he de atender otra llamada. Siento no poder seguir hablando del doctor".

"¿Podría decirme solamente dónde vivía?. Mi esposa y yo habíamos pensado invitarle un día a cenar en nuestra casa como gesto de agradeci-miento.

Tal vez, ahora ella quiera enviar una nota a su esposa expresándole su pésame por la noticia. Ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero nunca hubiéramos imaginado nada así".

"El doctor no estaba ía solo en Horse Street, Nº 7.  
Apartamento B".

"¡Oh, perdón. Creí que... bueno, en ese caso creo que ya no podemos hacer nada más. Siento haberla molestado, señorita. Buenos días".  
Langly colgó el auricular y lanzó un resoplido.

"¿Agradecerle su ayuda?". Byers le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo pensabas hacerlo, cuando el niño fuera a cumplir el servicio militar?".

"¿Qué habrías dicho tú?", se quejó." ¿No me negarás que no he llevado bien la conversación teniendo en cuenta lo que ha surgido?".  
Frohike también quiso colaborar.

"Bueno, la conversación, lo que se dice la conversación, la ha llevado ella. Tú sólo has puesto a tu esposa y a tu hijo. Y ni siquiera nos ofreciste un puro o una copita para celebrar el feliz acontecimiento.

¡Ten amigos para esto!".

"¿Habéis oído todo lo que ha dicho?". Mulder estaba rebobinando la cinta del contestador y se disponía a escuchar de nuevo la conversación.

"Tenemos algo grave entre manos, chicos, y es posible que Scully este en medio".

"Los tiradores" dejaron las bromas y rodearon al agente para escuchar con él. Sí, parecía un asunto muy oscuro. Justo el tipo de asunto que ellos sabían manejar. Parecía bastante claro que "Gran Hermano-3" podía estar relacionado con una clínica de fertilidad. Lo que faltaba descubrir era si la desaparición de Scully era o no parte del asunto. Y no había que olvidar la muerte del doctor. Ya habían pasado seis meses...

"...pero nunca es tarde para investigar asuntos viejos".

Mulder apagó el contestador. Miró a sus amigos uno por uno.

"Al doctor Maine le mataron con un arma del mismo tipo que la que le exigieron a Scully anoche, cuando parece que fue abducida. ¿Cuál creéis que es el primer paso que debemos dar?".

Aún no eran las seis de la tarde, pero en un día frío y gris de enero como aquel, la luz desaparecía rápidamente. En la celda de Scully, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía nada que hacer, y cansada de reflexionar en cuál sería la razón para que se encontrase allí, se acostó en la colchoneta a esperar. Tenía frío. Se sentía perpleja, tanto que, a pesar del temor inicial, esperaba con impaciencia que el hombre regresara para pedirle explicaciones.

"No puede tardar", se dijo. "Se supone que soy su prisionera, así que tendrá que traerme algo de comer. Y necesito ir al lavabo. Me pregunto si realmente me habrán secuestrado por el asunto de esa arma. Es demasiado extraño, pero si es así, podría enviarle a buscarla a algún lugar que pudiera servir de pista a Mulder. Es peligroso, pero la primera vez que le engañe no creo que sea suficiente como para que quiera matarme... No, no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué pasará si pilla a Mulder por sorpresa?. Es posible que le mate a él... ¿Y si tratara de escapar cuando me deje ir al lavabo?. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Si actúo con cuidado es posible que...".

Scully cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.Oía pasos que se acerca-ban rápidamente. La puerta se abrió y entró el hombre. Traía en la mano una pequeña bandeja con un sandwich envuelto en papel celofán y un vaso de café con leche. Le dejó en el suelo frente a ella. Sacó un sobrecito de azúcar del bolsillo y lo dejó. Luego se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse sin decir nada.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?", preguntó alarmada de que se fuera tan rápidamente.

El hombre no contestó. La puerta se había abierto de nuevo y estaba a punto de desaparecer. No podía dejarle marchar sin decirle nada.

"¡Necesito ir al lavabo!".

Scully casi gritó su último intento de la miró un momento. Volvió a entrar en la celda e hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Le agarró del brazo y sacando unas esposas le sujetó las manos a la espalda. Ella se asustó.

"Tendré que taparte los ojos", dijo.

Le puso un pañuelo y a continuación la empujó suavemente para indicarle que caminara. Giraron hacia la derecha y después caminaron unos minutos en línea recta. Scully se dio cuenta de que pasaban por algún lugar muy iluminado pues a pesar del pañuelo y de sus ojos cerrados, aún le llegaba un leve el camino se mantuvo callada. Intentaba poner la mayor atención con el fin de escuchar algún sonido. No parecía que hubiese nadie más por allí, ni captó tampoco ningún ruido de la calle, ni de algún tipo de actividad. Sólo oía sus propios pasos y los del hombre que le guiaba tirándole de la chaqueta.

Avanzaron unos metros, y luego él le indicó que se detuviera. Pudo oír como abría una puerta normal, no eléctrica, y pasaron al otro lado. Allí le quitó las esposas y el pañuelo. Scully parpadeó, llevaba demasiadas horas en la oscuridad y ahora, esa luz clara que provenía de un fluorescente le molestaba.

"Pasa ahí. Te espero", le dijo señalando una puerta en la que aparecía la silueta de una mujer. Apenas tuvo tiempo de fijarse dónde estaba. Le pareció una especie de despacho, muy amplio. En una de las paredes había dos vitrinas de cristal con pequeñas cajas de medicamentos. Delante, una mesa de madera con cajones a los lados. No había silla. En la pared de enfrente había un biombo de tela blanca totalmente extendido, de modo que no pudo ver qué había al otro lado. Los otros dos lados de la estancia lo ocupaban varias estanterías de libros que se encontraban prácticamente vacías, las dos puertas: por la que habían entrado y la puerta del lavabo. El suelo de grandes losas de cerámica blanca. Scully pensó que todo parecía muy aséptico.

"Este despacho no está ocupado. Se han llevado los objetos siquiera hay un solo cuadro".

El aseo tenía el mismo aspecto. Cubierto de pequeños azulejos blancos, era un espacio minúsculo que sólo contaba con un lavabo y un retrete blancos. No había espejo. Al lado del grifo había un frasco de gel sin marca y una toalla blanca. Cuando salió, el hombre estaba hojeando uno de los escasos libros de la estantería, al lado de la ventana. Se dirigió hacía él con la intención de mirar al exterior, pero le cortó el paso.

"Vamos", dijo sacando de nuevo las esposas.

"No me voy a escapar", dijo Scully retirando las manos que él sujetaba.

Le miró un momento.

"Está bien, pero ésto es necesario". Le vendó los ojos y salieron de allí.

De regreso a la celda intentó registrar algún olor significativo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer si no consigues ese arma?", preguntó. Trataba de iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

"La conseguiré", respondió él en un tono neutro.

"Pero, ¿y si no la consigues?" insistió ella.

"Entonces el problema lo tendrás tú, no yo".

Scully no sabía qué pensar de sus palabras. No parecían una amenaza. En realidad, tenía la sensación de que a aquel hombre, el arma alienígena o lo que fuera aquel objeto que debería tener Mulder, le traía totalmente sin cuidado.

"¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que eras un alienígena?, ¿un híbrido?. ¿De dónde has salido?".

Redujo el paso para tener más tiempo.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Tú no crees en nosotros, sólo intentas fingir interés porque crees que hay otra razón para que estés aquí, no sólo por el arma".

"Bueno, ¿acaso no es así?. Seguramente, ese objeto del que hablas no es un arma, y menos alienígena. Creo que me has secuestrado por otra razón. ¿Piensas pedir dinero?. ¿Quieres algo de nuestro gobierno?. Dime al menos como te llamas".

Habían llegado a la celda. Le quitó el pañuelo y él volvió a salir.

"Ya tenemos cuanto queremos de tu gobierno. Mañana te traeré el desayuno".

La puerta se cerró y Scully volvió a quedarse sola en la oscuridad. No había adelantado nada. Lo único que había podido descubrir era que aquel lugar parecía un despacho de médico, abandonado. Se sentó en la colchoneta a comer el café estaba frío, pero se lo tomó.  
El hombre había dicho que no volvería hasta mañana así que de nada servía costaba encontrar una postura cómoda en aquella fina colchoneta. De lado aún le dolía el costado, y bocarriba sentía que le ardía la herida de la ás seguía teniendo frío.Aún así, y después de largo rato, se durmió.

Tuvo un sueño intranquilo. A medianoche comenzó una pesadilla que la despertó cubierta de sudor, pero no pudo recordarla. Sólo la última imagen de su madre señalando algo detrás de ella. Cuando iba a volver la cabeza para mirarlo, se despertó.

Durante un buen rato permaneció con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, sentada, recuperando el ritmo respiratorio. Miró su reloj, pero no pudo distinguir la hora. Recordó el suceso de la noche anterior. Le pareció que también había sido un sueño.

"Mulder creerá que me han vuelto a abducir los "Hombrecillos Verdes".

Seguramente ya habrá elaborado una de sus originales teorías, pero evidentemente, estoy en un lugar concreto de la Tierra, y no en una nave hombre, pese a lo que dice y a lo que vi, parece un ser humano normal y corriente, si es que se puede llamar normal a un secuestrador. Creo que cuando entré en el lavabo del bar ya debía estar escondido en alguna parte. Las personas no cambian de apariencia según sus deseos... ¿o sí?".

Scully se sobresaltó. Había oído una voz en el pasillo.

"Vuelve otra vez".

Se puso en pie, apoyada en la pared, para orientarse voz.

"Hay más gente", pensó.

Se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído.

"Son dos hombres".

Parecía que discutían aunque en un tono consiguió entender sus palabras. Después de un minuto las voces ó a sentarse en la colchoneta.

"¿Y si realmente es un alienígena como dijo?. Probablemente sea sólo un loco como Duane Barry. Desde que conozco a Mulder, el número de trastornados por este tema parece aumentar de modo alarmante. Hay que reconocer que son demasiadas las preguntas que quedan sin respuesta, pero ¿la abducción?. No, no creo que fuera abducido ni él, ni yo. Es más lógico pensar que fueron alucinaciones provocadas deliberadamente para llevar a cabo algún tipo de experimento de control. Es un asunto oscuro, pero estoy segura de que tiene una explicación muy terrenal".

No consiguió dormir el resto de la noche. Intentaba convencerse a sí misma de la existencia de una explicación lógica, pero no funcionaba del todo. A cada argumento suyo se le aparecía la imagen del hombre saliendo del lavabo, "¿dónde podía estar escondido?". Su propia desaparición y el descubrimiento del implante en su nuca tres años atrás, "¿quién y sobre todo, con qué fin, lo puso ahí?". Y Mulder, "él cree realmente, está totalmente convencido de que "ellos" están entre nosotros. Hay demasiados indicios aunque no tenga pruebas irrefutables".

"Bueno, tal vez cuando todo ésto acabe, tenga que cambiar todos mis esquemas. Quizás pueda salir de aquí algún día con una prueba real para dejaría de ser gracioso que se la proporcionase precisa-mente yo. Ya le oigo reírse a carcajadas de mí. De momento tengo buenas razones para pensar que se trata de otro loco más de los muchos que me he encontrado a lo largo de mi carrera. Era inevitable que me tuviera que topar cara a cara con uno de ellos una vez más. ¿Dónde estará Mulder ahora?. Salimos de casa dispuestos a descubrir qué ocurrió anoche, y en cambio las cosas se han complicado aún más. Gracias a Dios te tengo a ti y confío en que vas a hacer cuanto puedas por ayudarme. Sé que también Skinner lo hará. Ahora estoy atrapada, pero sé que no estoy sola".

 **OFICINA CENTRAL DEL F.B.I.** **  
** **WASHINGTON D.C. 10 DE ENERO.**

Skinner miró a uno y otro lado del pasillo. No vio a nadie así que entró en el despacho de Mulder y cerró la puerta tras de sí.El Fumador estaba en la misma posición que la última vez que se reunieron allí. Sentado en la silla del agente y con el cigarrillo en la mano. Exactamente detrás de su cabeza, el póster:

"Quiero creer".

"Parece un insulto", pensó.

"Qué quiere esta vez, señor Skinner?. Es la segunda vez que me cita usted aquí".

"¿Qué quiere de ella ahora?".

"¿Se refiere a la agente Scully?.No le contesté esta mañana al señor Mulder, ¿por qué cree que le responderé a usted?".

"¿Mulder ha hablado con usted?".

"¡Vaya!. Veo que sigue sin poder controlar del todo a su mejor agente. Tal vez debiera cuidarlo mejor para que confíe más en usted. Ya le dije que le cambiara el despacho y le pusiera ascensor". El Fum ador sonrió para sí.

"¿Qué quiere a cambio?".

"¿De la vida de la agente Scully?. No se preocupe. Esta vez no voy a pedirle nada. Su vida no corre peligro.Sólo la necesitamos una temporada, después volverá bajo sus órdenes y seguirá siendo la persona profesional de siempre. Siempre y cuando controle usted a Mulder, por sigue metiendo sus narices en nuestros asuntos, mis hombres pueden ponerse nerviosos y es posible que tomen decisiones inadecuadas por su cuenta".

"¿Me está amenazando con matar a Scully?".

"Le estoy recordando que su vida depende de ustedes, no de nosotros".

"¿Qué le han hecho?". Skinner escupía las preguntas.

"Señor Skinner sabe que no puedo hablar de los temas que conozco en función de mi trabajo. En todo gobierno existen temas clasificados secretos".

"¿El secuestro es un secreto de Estado?".

"Eso sólo es temporal. Lo que importa son los fines, no los medios.

Y en consideración a usted sepa que me ocupo personalmente de que vuelva sana y salva en su momento".

"¿Debo entonces estarle agradecido por su ayuda?".

Skinner deseaba darle un puñetazo en la boca y echarle de allí. Se contuvo.

"Yo creo que sí", respondió en tono convencido.

"Podría denunciarle. Podría sacar a la luz todo su juego sucio. Deme un motivo para no hacerlo. Cada vez tengo más razones para hacerlo tal vez llegue un día en que no me importe que me arrastre en su caída".  
Intentaba adivinar a través de la cortina de humo el efecto de sus palabras.

"¿A quién me denunciaría?".

"Ante nuestro gobierno, por supuesto".

"Skinner, no ha entendido usted nada. Yo soy el gobierno. Yo decido a quién y ante quién se denuncia".

"¿Qué me dice de la opinión pública?".

"¿Quién es la opinión pública, señor Skinner?. Sólo un puñado de personas preocupadas por pasar el día de hoy del modo más tranquilo les hablara usted de nosotros armaría un poco de alboroto durante algunas semanas, pero ¿después qué?. Seguirían tranquilamente con sus vidas rutinarias después de satisfacer su pequeña curiosidad".

"Pero usted pagaría su parte de responsabilidad".

"¿Cómo?. ¿Abandonando mi trabajo?. No soy lo más importante. Que esté yo u otro cualquiera es absolutamente irrelevante. Lo único que debe continuar es el Proyecto.

"¿Qué proyecto?. ¿Qué es Gran Hermano-3 ?".

El Fumador chasqueó los labios e hizo un gesto de desagrado al oír la pregunta.

"Veo que su agente no ha perdido el tiempo en hacer comentarios acerca de lo que ha descubierto en mi casa. Será mejor que le advierta de que tenga mucho cuidado. Puede encontrarse metido en algo más grave de lo que él había supuesto, y probablemente después no pueda salir por sí solo. Ni Mulder ni usted deben olvidar que soy yo el que tiene el arma en la mano y ustedes los revelarse y protestar cuanto quieran, pero éso no cambia las cosas. Nosotros tenemos el poder porque tenemos la verdad y las lo que pueden hacer es proteger sus vidas manteniendo las distancias... y proteger la vida de la señorita Scully guardando silencio".

Se levantó de la silla y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero. Avanzó despacio hacia la puerta.

"Creo que no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, señor Skinner. Buenos días".

Mulder estaba sentado a la misma mesa del Boston Pub que el día la llegada de la señora Scully para darle la noticia. Habían pasado ya más de veinticuatro horas desde que Scully desapare-ciera. Después de salir de "El Tirador Solitario" se dirigió al domicilio del doctor un lujoso apartamento en la zona centro. Tras llamar a la puerta del casero, en la planta baja, para pedirle las llaves con ayuda de su placa, entró en el Nº 22.

Desde la entrada se respiraba un aire de limpieza y orden. La luz entraba a raudales a través de la amplia terraza del salón. Dio un paseo rápido para echar un vistazo general y después entró en lo que parecía ser el despacho del doctor. Frente a la ventana había una bonita mesa de madera de nogal sobre la que descansaba un ordenador. Aparte del espacio ocupado por estanterías llenas de libros de Medicina, casi todos referidos a la especialidad médica de Ginecología, las paredes estaban cubiertas por multitud de diplomas médicos referidos a cursos, doctorados universitarios, homenajes, premios de investigación, e incluso, algunos otros ganados en torneos de ajedrez y judo. Por lo que Mulder estaba viendo, el doctor Maine parecía ser un tipo brillante y muy reconocido en la sociedad médica. Incluso, por las palabras de la telefonista, parecía ser una persona muy apreciada por la gente que le rodeaba y por sus pacientes.

"¿Qué tipo de trato podía haber tenido alguien como él con El Fumador?".

Se sentó en el sillón de ruedas del doctor. En la mesa había varios objetos personales que examinó cuidadosamente: una fotografía con marco de plata en la que aparecía una pareja de edad y aire distinguido, una caja de cristal tallado con pequeños objetos de escritura y oficina, un tarjetero de cuero marrón, etc. Lo hojeó un momento. Muchas tarjetas eran de colegas de profesión y de laboratorios farmacéuticos. Un grupo numeroso lo era de gente de profesiones muy variadas que nada tenían que ver con la medicina.

"Seguramente son pacientes".

Encendió el ordenador. En el directorio estuvo mirando los distintos archivos que guardaba el doctor, clasificados por temas como:

"Pacientes", "diagnósticos", "resultados y fechas", etc.

De repente sus ojos se fijaron en el siguiente archivo: "G.H-3".

Se dispuso a entrar en él, pero la pantalla le devolvió un mensaje:

"Introduzca clave secreta".

Se sintió decepcionado y dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Reflexionó unos segundos y tecleó:

"Nasa".

El ordenador le negó la entrada. Probó de nuevo:

"Fertilización".

No.

"Alienígena".

No.

"Proyecto".

No.

"Híbrido".

El ordenador emitió un pitido y apareció el mensaje:

"Clave aceptada".

La siguiente imagen era un rótulo de grandes letras verde oscuro:  
"Gran Hermano". Pulsó la tecla "Enter", y en la pantalla apareció una lista numerada del 1 al 5.

"Sujetos experimentales-1993", leyó a la derecha del ó el número.

"Sujetos experimentales-1993", volvió a leer, "21 de noviembre de 1993".

Debajo del título había una larga lista de nombres y apellidos. Pasó la vista rápidamente por ellos y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que todos ellos correspondían a mujeres. A la derecha, otra lista paralela a la primera apuntaba notas como: "Pasar a 2ª fase", "Rechazar", "Cancelar", y otras.

Recorrió la lista hasta el final. Veinticinco mujeres clasificadas en orden cronológico entre el 1 de enero y el 21 de noviembre. Mulder volvió al directorio y marcó el archivo Nº 2:

"Sujetos experimentales-1994"

Era el mismo rótulo, esta vez con fecha de 21 de noviembre de 1994 y debajo otra lista de veinticinco mujeres. La recorrió con la mirada mientras sentía que el corazón le latía aceleradamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en el nombre numerado como sujeto 20:

"Dana Katherine Scully".

Tenía la boca seca al leer la columna paralela:

"Cancelada. Reintentar en 3ª fase".

Antes de entrar en el archivo Nº 3, apuntó en su agenda la fecha que aparecía frente al Nº 20:

"25 de septiembre de 1994".

"Es el día que encontré a Duane Barry en lo alto de la montaña Skyland, solo. Scully había desaparecido y él insistía en que se la había ofrecido en su lugar a los alienígenas".

Entró en el archivo correspondiente al Nº3, año 1995. Otra lista de mujeres, algunas de ellas repetidas y con mensajes como:

"Superada 3ª fase", "Reintentar",o "Redirigir la memoria"

En el puesto Nº 20 volvía a aparecer el nombre de su compañera. A la derecha leyó: "Problemática. Implante retirado. Eliminar". Repasó el resto de la lista y se dio cuenta de que todas aquellas que se habían hecho retirar el implante, doce en total, tenían el mismo mensaje:"Eliminar".

Leyó los nombres con atención. Entre ellos aparecían algunos muy conocidos para él como Betsy Hagopian y Penny Northern. Las dos habían muerto recientemente víctimas de cáncer de los senos nasofaríngeos, el mismo que había estado a punto de matar a su compañera hasta que decidió  
hacerse colocar de nuevo el implante lo había detenido.  
Miró el archivo Nº4, año 1996. Volvía a aparecer con el mensaje:

"Eliminación cancelada. Incluir en fase Nº5, año 1997. Fecha probable: primeros días de enero".

Al revisar la lista vio que sólo había veintitrés nombres. Accedió al archivo Nº5, año 1997, pero estaba totalmente vacío.

"El doctor murió hace seis meses. Debió escribir ésto poco antes de morir y después ha quedado incompleto".

Regresó al directorio y entro en el archivo "Informes". La pantalla le preguntó:

"¿Nombre del paciente?".

Mulder tecleó.

"Dana Katherine Scully".

"Archivo eliminado", le respondió la pantalla.

Tecleó de nuevo.:

"Penny Northern".

"Archivo eliminado".

Tecleó varios nombres más de los que aparecían en las distintas listas. El ordenador se empeñaba en dar siempre la misma respuesta:

"Archivo eliminado".

"Han borrado los informes de todas estas mujeres. La persona que lo ha hecho seguramente fue también la que mató al doctor Maine, pero ¿por qué?. Parece que el doctor colaboraba de modo muy activo con los oscuros proyectos del gobierno".

Buscó en los cajones algún diskette vacío y grabó todos los archivos del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3".Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y siguió revisando el resto del disco duro, pero no encontró nada más que le pudiera interesar.  
Abandonó el apartamento hacia las 11:30h para volver a la oficina de "El Tirador Solitario". Allí le esperaban los chicos, nerviosos por saber algo nuevo.

Mulder metió el diskette en el ordenador de Frohike y les mostró lo que había. Todos se pusieron a su alrededor y miraron en silencio la pantalla.

"¿Crees que podrías conseguir recuperar los archivos eliminados?", preguntó Mulder.

"Bueno, depende del sistema que hayan utilizado para borrarlos. Puedo intentarlo conectando mi ordenador con el del doctor, pero para éso necesitaré un poco de tiempo. Si tiene un modem instalado, puedo hacerlo desde aquí. De lo contrario, tendremos que ir a su casa".

"Lo tiene", dijo Mulder a trabajar lo antes posible.

Yo voy a ir a hacer una visita personal a la amable telefonista. Mientras, quiero que reviséis todos vuestros archivos y me hagáis una lista de todas las mujeres que declaran haber sido abducidas en los últimos cinco años en nuestro país. Quiero estudiar las condiciones en que ocurrió cada caso y sus declaraciones. Cuando vuelva de la clínica en que trabajó el doctor Maine, pasaré por mi despacho y os traeré mi material para que me ayudéis".

A las 08:15h de la mañana, Scully volvió a oír los ó los ojos, pero no se movió. Permanecía acostada de lado en el suelo. El hombre le traía el desayuno.

"Espero que hayas dormido bien esta noche", dijo en un tono que no denotaba la menor emoción.

"¿De verdad te importa?".

Scully trató de mostrarse irónica, pero evitó su mirada.

"Pronto estarás en un lugar más cómodo. Aquí hace frío".

"¿Por qué vas a llevarme a otro lugar?", preguntó súbitamente  
interesada.

"Necesitarás un lugar mejor durante una temporada".

Cogió el vaso de café y se lo ofreció. Ella bebió un trago.

"¿Un lugar mejor?. Le miró con el ceño fruncido." Cualquiera diría que soy tu invitada en lugar de tu rehén".

"Depende de ti. Si quieres puedes ser mi invitada mientras estés aquí.Todo depende de la postura que adoptes".

Scully se puso de pie dispuesta a aprovechar al máximo la conversación.

"Hablas como si supieras exactamente cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí", le dijo señalando a su alrededor. "¿Y si mañana el agente Mulder trajera esa arma que quieres?. ¿Me dejarías marchar?".

"No creo que sea tan fácil como eso. El agente Mulder no parece muy dispuesto a colaborar. Mañana es demasiado pronto".

"Quizás lo haga por mí", insistió Scully. "Te traería esa arma  
suponiendo que la tuviera si le asegurases que me vas a dejar libre".

"Mañana es demasiado pronto", repitió el hombre.

Scully terminó su vaso de café. El hombre lo recogió y se acercó a la puerta.

"¿Por qué es pronto?".

"Tengo que irme", respondió él de modo evasivo.

"¿Con quién estuvo hablando anoche?. Oí dos voces".

Scully dio un paso atrás sobresaltada cuando la puerta metálica se cerró de nuevo.

"Haces demasiadas preguntas".

La voz sonó atenuada al otro lado de la celda.

Se acostó de nuevo en la colchoneta mirando el vacío a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué querría un secuestrador tener a su víctima en un lugar más cómodo?", se preguntó.

"¡Mulder, por favor, sácame de aquí!".

Mulder estuvo en la clínica del doctor Maine hasta pasadas las siete de la tarde. Había conducido durante una hora, pero la telefonista no había podido decirle nada nuevo. Sólo que el doctor dejó el trabajo y murió poco después. Era un eminente ginecólogo que había conseguido un porcentaje de éxitos muy por encima de la media del país en sus casos clínicos. Su especialidad era la fecundación in vitro, una técnica cuyos progresos se podían ver día a día.

Pidió echar un vistazo a los archivos del doctor, pero se los había llevado todos cuando comenzó su nuevo trabajo en la consulta privada. En la central de datos de la clínica sólo estaba la lista de sus pacientes tratados, con una breve reseña del diagnóstico y del resultado del trata-miento. El resto de los informes médicos quedaron en poder del doctor, puesto que eran privados.

Revisó la lista de nombre, pero no encontró ninguno que coincidiera con las listas del archivo "Híbrido". A primera vista, el trabajo que el doctor desarrollaba en la clínica era perfectamente legal. No parecían existir puntos oscuros.

"Quizás las cosas cambiaron al trasladarse a su consulta privada, o quizás se trasladó porque ocurrió algo previamente. Probablemente cuando conoció a El Fumador".

Decidió que a la mañana siguiente iría a visitar la consulta privada por si el doctor guardara allí los datos de sus nuevos pacientes, los del Proyecto.

"Hoy es ya demasiado tarde así que me pasaré por el apartamento de Scully un momento, a ver si "ellos" han vuelto por allí a dejar algo más. Tal vez consiga una pista para averiguar de dónde ha salido esa pieza del Sttratego. Buscaré también el teléfono de su madre. No le va a gustar que haya esperado todo el día para decirle que su hija ha desaparecido".

A las 20:15h aparcó al comienzo de la calle de su compañera. Estaba prácticamente desierta. Sólo un joven pasó a su lado acompañado de un perro. Al llegar al Nº 35 oyó a alguien caminando detrás de él. Creyó que pretendía pasar así que se pegó a la pared para dejarle sitio en la estrecha acera.

"¡Señor Mulder!".

Se paró en seco y se volvió a mirarle. No recordaba haber visto nunca a ese hombre.

"¿Nos conocemos?", preguntó dándose cuenta de que detrás de aquel tipo fuerte y de rostro inexpresivo había alguien más.

"Usted, no, pero tiene algo nuestro. Le agradecería que nos lo devolviera".

El segundo hombre se colocó al lado. Era más alto y su rostro tenía la misma falta de expresión. Vestían con sendas gabardinas y mantenían las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿A qué se refiere?".

Mulder comenzó a retroceder lentamente. No estaba seguro de si le hablaban del arma alienígena o si sólo pretendían robarle la cartera.

"¿Quieren dinero?".

Se dio cuenta de que había intentado hacerse el gracioso cuando sintió un puño en su boca. Se limpió la sangre del labio con la manga y se apoyó en la pared. Dio dos pasos atrás antes de que uno de ellos le agarrase por la solapa del abrigo.

"Quiero ciertas cartas que te has llevado hoy. No está bien robar a la gente en su propia casa".

Tenía su cara a pocos centímetros de la de él. Trató de protegerse con la mano.

"¿Desde cuándo El Fumador manda a sus matones por ahí a hacer el trabajo sucio?. De todos modos no tengo las cartas...".

El golpe en el estómago le impidió terminar la frase. Mulder cayó de rodillas dando un gemido. Se encogió en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración.

"¿No me digas que las has perdido?", dijo el segundo hombre agarrándole por el brazo para obligarle a levantarse. Mulder le miró a los ojos.

"No las tengo", insistió.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando el tercer puño se estrelló en sus costillas. Quería encogerse en el suelo y agarrarse el cuerpo con los brazos, pero aquel tipo enorme le mantenía pegado a la pared.

"¿Tienes la costumbre de perder las cosas que no son tuyas?. Recuerda que también nosotros tenemos algo que a ti te importa. Sería una verdadera pena que perdiéramos a esa mujer tan atractiva".

Le volvió a golpear el estómago y le soltó. Mulder intentó levantarse para mirar a los hombres, pero no consiguió verles más que los zapatos.

"¿Qué le habéis hecho a Scully?", preguntó con voz entrecortada.

"Eso depende de ti", le susurró al oído agarrándole el pelo para obligarle a levantar la cabeza.

"¿La dejaréis libre si os devuelvo las cartas?".

"¿Libre?. Si las devuelves tal vez la dejemos vivir".

Mulder se incorporó. Quería darle un puñetazo a aquel hombre que ahora sonreía mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

"¡Hijos de puta!. ¿Dónde está?. Os descubriré aunque sea lo último que haga", gritó. Intentó golpearle, pero no pudo utilizar su fuerza y resultó un golpe ineficaz.

"¿Las cartas?".

El tipo delgado se acercó aún más.

Les miró en silencio, de pie, apoyado en la pared y agarrándose el costado. Estaba mareado y con la respiración entrecortada. Se mantuvo en silencio mirando al suelo.

"Será mejor que colabores. De lo contrario podrías recuperar a tu amiga antes de lo que pensabas, pero es posible que no vuelva en las mismas condiciones en que la viste la última vez".

"No las tengo aquí. Puedo ir...".

Una patada en la espinilla le hizo caer de nuevo. Se protegió la cara con el brazo cuando empezó a caerle una lluvia de golpes y puñetazos. Le registraron los bolsillos del abrigo y de la chaqueta. No tenía nada.

"Será mejor que esas cartas estén aquí mismo mañana a las 21h de la noche, o de lo contrario serás tú quien reciba un paquete especial con un bonito lazo rosa".

Mulder le miró con los ojos amoratados e hinchados por los golpes.

"No le hagáis daño, por favor... os daré lo que queráis".

Le costaba mucho hablar. Tenía la sensación de estar ahogándose con su propia sangre e intentó escupirla.

"Mañana a las 21h en punto", repitió el hombre, golpeándole la cabeza con su bota. Después se dieron la vuelta y desaparecieron en medio de la oscuridad de la calle.

Mulder tardo unos minutos en darse cuenta de que se habían ido. Creyó que sólo estaban callados, y temía moverse por si le volvían a pegar.  
Cuando comprobó que no estaban, trato de levantarse. No pudo moverse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de en qué zona de la calle estaba. Buscó la puerta del portal de Scully, pero la oscuridad y sus ojos semicerrados se lo impedían. Esperó un momento hasta que consiguió enfocar la vista y distinguir el Nº35. Le pareció que ahora estaba mucho más lejos que cuando lo vio al llegar. Le costó casi tres minutos y un dolor insoportable hasta que consiguió mantenerse de pie sujeto a la pared.

Estaba seguro de que sus costillas se habían movido de su lugar e iban a la deriva dentro de su cuerpo. Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y la metió en la cerradura. Por un momento estuvo a punto de darse por vencido de abrir la puerta. Juraría que la última vez que pasó por allí no era blindada.

Por suerte no encontró a nadie en el portal. Se dirigió hacia la derecha lo más rápido que pudo y entró en el apartamento de su compañera.  
Todo estaba revuelto, como lo habían dejado aquella mañana. Caminó renqueando hasta el cuarto de baño y dejó el abrigo y la chaqueta sobre el borde de la bañera. Abrió el grifo del lavabo para enjugarse la sangre de la boca. Le ardían los labios. Cogió un pañuelo del paquete que había sobre el lavabo y comenzó a limpiarse la herida de la ceja y de la cabeza. La sangre había manchado su camisa. Se la quitó y siguió con la limpieza de la herida, pero a cada toque del pañuelo húmedo, el dolor le dejaba exhausto. Pensó que sería mejor dormir un poco antes de que sus piernas dejaran de sostenerle definitivamente. Entró en el dormitorio. La cama estaba aún sin hacer y el pijama de Scully permanecía arrugado sobre el edredón. Se sentó en el borde a quitarse los zapatos y los pantalones. Sus rodillas estaban marcadas con oscuros hematomas. Mulder temblaba de frío. Miró el pijama sobre la cama y lo estiró ante él. Decidió que sería imposible meterse dentro de aquel pantalón.

Introdujo las piernas en la cama y estiró las sábanas con mucho cuidado, intentando evitar movimientos bruscos. Cuando consiguió colocar cada hueso de su cuerpo en su lugar correspondiente, cerró los ojos. Lo último que pensó fue que la almohada olía al perfume de Scully, y trató de sonreír. Su labio sangró de nuevo.

"Scully, te sacaré de ésta. No permitiré que te hagan daño. Lo prometo".

 **ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND)**

 **07:05 A.M.**

Mulder abrió los ojos al oír el sonido del despertador. Su compañera lo tenía programado para las 07:05h. Había dormido toda la noche de un tirón.

"Tengo que volver a "El Tirador Solitario". Los chicos deben estar esperándome desde anoche. ¡Y la señora Scully!. Tengo que llamarla ahora mismo.

Se levantó de un solo movimiento, pero el mareo estuvo a punto de hacerle caer. Pensó que le estallaría la cara. Se volvió a sentar un momento y lo intentó de nuevo más despacio. Estaba seguro de haber oído crujir a sus costillas. Entró en el saló lado de la ventana, Scully había acondi-cionado un pequeño despacho presidido por el ordenador. Lo encendió y accedió a la "Agenda". Allí tenía el teléfono de su madre. El móvil estaba en el bolsillo del abrigo. Marcó los números mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia. Sonó dos veces.

"¿Diga?", habló una voz somnolienta.

"¿Señora Scully?".

"Sí, ¿quién es?. ¿Fox?".

"Sí, señora. Soy Mulder. Perdone que le moleste a estas horas, pero necesito hablar con usted.

"¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Dana?". La voz sonó ahora preocupada.

"No quiero que se asuste, pero prefiero hablar con usted personal-mente.

¿Le importaría venir al Boston Pub, a las ocho en punto?".

"Desde luego, pero dime que ella está bien, por favor".

"Ahora no puedo. No por teléfono. Quiero que hablemos. La espero".

"Voy ahora mismo".

Colgó.

Mulder guardó el móvil en el abrigó. Se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo, y se quedó ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente cerrado, y hundido bajo una masa brillante e hinchada. De hecho acababa de darse cuenta de que sólo miraba con su ojo derecho. La hinchazón bajaba hasta la mitad de la mejilla deformando su cara. Los orificios de la nariz y los labios prácticamente habían desaparecido bajo una costra de sangre seca. Revisó el resto de su cuerpo y encontró una amplia zona violácea en el costado, que continuaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenía un profundo corte en la mano que no pudo recordar en qué momento se lo había hecho. Sus rodillas estaban igual que la noche anterior, cubiertas por dos enormes y oscuros hematomas. Más abajo, en la pantorrilla, encontró una herida ensangrentada.

"No puedo dejar que la señora Scully me vea así. Ya la he asustado bastante".

Miró alrededor sin saber qué ó empezar por darse una ducha para ver si mejoraba su aspecto.

Estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el agua caliente, reflexionando acerca de los siguientes pasos. Tendría que ir a buscar las cartas que dejó en la oficina de los chicos. En ese punto no había otra alternativa. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para no poner en un peligro aún mayor a su compañera.  
Perdería una prueba que podría ser importante cuando descubriese qué era exactamente "Gran Hermano-3"...

"...pero en este momento no tengo otra opción".

Cuando se disponía a vestirse, vio su ropa manchada de sangre. En el abrigo, de color negro, apenas se notaba, pero no podía ponerse la camisa blanca. Por mucho que tratara de taparla, el cuello se seguía viendo sucio de sangre. No sabía qué hacer así que abrió el armario de Scully y revisó todas las prendas.

Encontró un par de camisetas que podría haber utilizado sin llamar la atención, si no fuera por el detalle de que eran aproximadamente diez tallas más pequeñas de la que él usaba. Al fin encontró un pijama de seda marrón, más lo probó, y le costó bastante abrocharse los botones, pero una vez que se hubo puesto el abrigo abrochado hasta arriba, el cuello casi podía pasar por el de una camisa.

Fue a mirarse al espejo. Su aspecto realmente no había mejorado demasiado. Su cara seguía igual de hinchada a pesar de que ya no tenía rastros de sangre. Su ojo tenía una pinta escandalosa. Se peinó lo mejor que pudo, tapando con el pelo de un lado, la herida del otro. No consiguió ocultar del todo la pequeña zona calva alrededor de la brecha, así que lo dejó.

Por último, abrió todos los cajones del tocador de Scully. Revisó varias cajas en las que ella guardaba algunas joyas y prendas de ropa interior.

En una de ellas encontró lo que buscaba: unas gafas de sol oscuras. Se las probó ante el espejo. Le apretaban en las sienes. No le cubrían del todo los hematomas del ojo, y la hinchazón le obligaba a llevarlas algo torcidas.

"Pero es mejor que nada", se dijo.

Echó un último vistazo a la habitación. Tendría que volver más tarde a mirar lo que había pensado, ya que ahora no tenía tiempo. La señora Scully le esperaba. Cogió las llaves del apartamento de la mesilla de noche. La almohada se había manchado también de sangre. Se aseguró de que las gafas estaban más o menos derechas, y salió.

Llegó al Boston Pub cuando faltaban diez minutos para las ocho. Se sentó a la misma mesa que el día anterior y pidió un café. El camarero le miró de reojo durante un buen rato mientras le servía, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada.

Mulder no estaba seguro de si llamaría menos la atención dejando que vieran su cara, que permaneciendo dentro del local en un día nublado, con las gafas oscuras puestas. Dio un pequeño sorbo y dejó la taza en la mesa rápidamente. El calor de la bebida le hizo daño en los labios. Miró su reloj. La puerta del bar se abrió y entró Margaret. Recorrió todo el local con la mirada. Le había mirado a él por un segundo, pero era evidente que con las gafas no le había reconocido. Sólo había cinco o seis personas más. Ella se dirigió a la barra con intención de hablarle al camarero, pero Mulder levantó la mano.

"¡Señora Scully!".

Ella volvió la cabeza. Por fin cayó en la cuenta y se acercó  
inmediatamente.

"Fox, ¿qué ocurre?. Dónde está Dana?".

Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó sobre el respaldo de la silla. Mulder se puso de pie para darle la mano. La mujer vio la herida y levanto la mirada.

"¡Fox!. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?. ¡Tienes un aspecto lamentable!".

Se sentaron a la vez. El agente daba la espalda a la barra así que pensó que podría quitarse las gafas sin que se fijasen demasiado en él. En realidad no ocultaban nada y se sentía un poco ridículo hablándole a ella a través de los cristales oscuros.

"Siento tener malas noticias para usted, señora Scully. Su hija ha sido secuestrada". Se calló a esperar el efecto de sus palabras.

"¿Secuestrada?. ¿Por quién?. ¿Por qué motivo?".

"No sé quién ha sido, pero lamento decir que creo que ha sido por mi culpa. Las personas que lo han hecho buscaban algo que pensaban que yo tenía aunque no es así. De todos modos pienso que ésa no ha sido la única razón".

Mulder le explicó lo que había ocurrido desde el día terminó quedaron un momento en silencio.

"¿Crees que si devuelves esas cartas la dejarán libre?, preguntó ella.

"La verdad es que no. Eso sólo lo tengo que hacer para que no le hagan daño de momento, pero no la dejarán marchar. El señor Skinner y yo estamos investigando el asunto. Quiero que sepa que voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que vuelva. En cuanto sepa algo se lo diré".

"Otra vez volvemos a estar tú y yo juntos y solos esperando a Dana.  
Tienes que devolvérmela, Fox. Esta vez sólo me queda ella. Si la pierdo, tú serás la persona más cercana que tengo".

Mulder bajo los ojos. Se sintió avergonzado y responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a su compañera... ¿por qué siempre tenía que pagar ella por los errores que él cometía?.

"¡Ojalá pudiera cambiarme por ella, esté donde esté", pensó.

"Las personas que te han hecho eso, ¿son las mismas que se han llevado a mi hija?".

"Creo que sí. Parecían saber dónde estaba".

"Eso significa que tampoco les importará hacerle daño a ella".

"Es posible", intentó animar a la mujer, "pero no podemos perder la esperanza. Sigo investigando.¿Recuerda hace tres años?. La tuvieron durante más de tres meses y al final volvió. No desespere, señora Scully.  
Mire, tiene que volver". Le mostró la cruz que llevaba al cuello.

"Se la estoy guardando para dársela cuando la encuentre".  
Intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. Puso su mano sobre la de Mulder.

"La última vez volvió con un extraño objeto en la nuca, un cáncer oculto en su cuerpo, y estéril. ¿Qué le van a hacer ahora?. Búscala, Fox. Ahora estará muy sola y sólo puede esperar ayuda de ti. También yo me siento ahora más sola".

Se levantó para irse. El la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y cuando ella salió volvió a sentarse pensativo. Pensó que lo primero que debía hacer ahora era visitar a sus amigos de "El Tirador Solitario" para tranquilizarlos y ver qué habían encontrado en sus archivos.

 **OFICINA DE "EL PISTOLERO SOLITARIO".** **  
** **WASHINGTON** **D.C.** **09:05 A.M.**

Antes de llamar al timbre se colocó bien las gafas y se arregló el pelo.

"No sé para qué", se dijo.

Frohike abrió la puerta.

"¡Mulder!, te esperábamos anoche. ¿Dónde has estado?".

Se calló unos segundos hasta que él entró. Luego le miró más de cerca.

"¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?. Parece como si te hubiera pasado por encima una manada de caballos".

Los tres le rodearon esperando a que hablara.

"Te aseguro que eso es exactamente lo que a mí me pareció anoche. Tuve una pequeña, pero contundente charla con los matones del dueño de las cartas. Me pidieron muy amablemente que se las devuelva esta misma noche, a las 21h en punto, o de lo contrario Scully lo pasará mal".

"Creo que debes hacerlo". Byers las sacó de su bolsillo. "Supongo que esos tipos no hablaban en todos modos ya las hemos copiado en el ordenador y hemos hecho algunos análisis por si encontrábamos algo útil. Y creo que tenemos algo, Mulder".

"¿Qué es?".

"La tarjeta de visita del doctor Maine fue impresa hace menos de un año en Houston. ¿Por qué se molestaría alguien que vive en Washington en ir allí a imprimir sus tarjetas profesionales?. Además, fue escrita con la misma impresora que las dos cartas, aunque no de modo simultáneo".

"¿Qué significa éso?".

"Que el doctor Maine no sólo conocía la existencia del Proyecto "Gran Hermano-3", sino que evidentemente trabajó durante algún tiempo para ellos, y después, por alguna razón decidió dejarlo", apuntó Langly.

"Y por eso le mataron. Tendré que ir a la clínica y preguntarles si el doctor dejó su trabajo temporalmente en los últimos años". Mulder se frotó la frente.

El hombre entró con la bandeja en la mano. Traía la cena para Scully. Igual que todas las noches en los últimos cuatro días: un sandwich envuelto en celofán y un vaso de café con leche. Sonó un teléfono y la agente vio que sacaba su propio móvil del bolsillo. El se volvió hacia la pared hablando todo lo bajo que pudo.

Sólo hizo dos o tres afirmaciones y colgó, así que no pudo enterarse de lo que ocurría.

"Debo irme. Luego vendré a recoger la bandeja".

Ella se sentó a comer. No tenía hambre, pero era lo único en que podía ocupar su mente durante un rato. Estaba cansada de pensar en las razones de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

"Esta vez no me ha dado el sobrecito de azúcar. Lo ha olvidado en el bolsillo".

Cogió el vaso de café y se lo bebió de dos grandes tragos.  
Se quedó un momento inmóvil, con el vaso de plástico pegado a la nariz.  
Había algo en el fondo, pero no era azúcar puesto que la bebida sabía tocó ligeramente con el ían unos polvos medio disueltos. Lo probó con la punta de la lengua. No supo lo que era, pero tenía claramente sabor a producto químico.

"Es algún tipo de medicamento", pensó.

Dejó el vaso en la bandeja y pensó en lo ocurrido en los días  
anteriores.

"Ese hombre me trae café con leche dos veces al dí la mañana suele dejarme sola, en cambio por la noche siempre se queda aquí hasta que acabo de tomarlo. Parece que quisiera asegurarse de que lo bebo.

Seguramente está poniendo algo en todos los cafés de la noche, pero ¿qué puede ser?. Lo único que se me ocurre es algún tipo de droga o sedante, pero no he tenido ningún síntoma de los que me hubiera provocado el consumo de ese tipo de sustancias. Ni siquiera me siento especialmente adormilada a pesar de que estoy sola todo el día.

El hombre volvió quince minutos después. Scully se puso en pie.

"¿Has acabado de cenar?. Será mejor que duermas. Mañana te veré de nuevo".

"Por qué tengo que dormir?. ¿Acaso debería tener sueño?".

Scully trató de mirarle a los ojos en la semioscuridad de la celda.

"¿Qué?".

El hombre parecía sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Había algo en el café. Seguramente hay algo en todas las bebidas que me traes por la noche, pero no son sedantes ¿verdad?. ¿Qué es entonces?".

Se acercó a él para fingir una seguridad que no tenía.

"No lo sé. Yo sólo cumplo órdenes", dijo dispuesto a marcharse.

"¿De quién las cumples?".

Le siguió hasta que la puerta se cerró.

"Sigues haciendo demasiadas preguntas", le respondió desde el otro lado.

Scully golpeó la puerta con rabia.

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el arma alienígena!", gritó esperando que él lo oyera y volviera a decir algo.

Pero no volvió. Se sentó en la colchoneta y comenzó a pensar en todos los síntomas que pudiera haber tenido en los últimos cuatro días. No recordaba nada fuera de lo normal. Se tomó el pulso. Luego se miró las manos y se palpó la cara.

"Al menos estoy bastante segura de que no es un veneno", se consoló.

Aún no eran las 21:00h de la noche, y Mulder llevaba ya diez minutos en la puerta del bloque de Scully. Caía una ligera lluvia. Estaba impaciente porque volvieran los dos hombres.

Sí, se quedaría sin las cartas, pero quería saber algo más. Quería preguntarles acerca de su compañera. Si utilizaba las palabras adecuadas, tal vez pudiera sacarles algo.

Al final de la calle vio venir al joven con el perro.

"Es la hora del paseo".

Cuando llegó a su altura, Mulder se subió el cuello del abrigo y comenzó a caminar despacio. No quería que se fijase en su cara.

"Me pregunto cómo supieron que iba a estar aquí anoche. Seguramente han estado vigilando el apartamento de Scully y el mío. Debieron ser ellos los que revolvieron toda su casa, pero ¿cómo se explica lo que me contó sobre la abducción?. Este asunto está tomando un aspecto extraño, y ella está atrapada en medio".

Dos figuras salieron de entre las sombras sin hacer el menor ruido. Vestían igual que el día anterior.

"Veo que ha sido usted puntual, señor Mulder".

El tipo más alto extendió la mano. Mulder sacó lentamente las cartas del bolsillo y se las mostró.

"Quiero una prueba de que realmente está con ustedes", dijo retirando la mano antes de que el otro pudiera coger las cartas.

"¿Una prueba?".

Le enseñó el móvil de su compañera.

"¿Reconoce esto?. Parece que quiso ponerse en contacto con usted. Por suerte la vi a tiempo".

"¿Está bien?".

Mulder quiso coger el aparato, pero él se lo guardó en la chaqueta.

"Sí, lo está. Aunque no se muestra muy dispuesta a colaborar. Debería darse cuenta de que ahora no está en condiciones de oponerse a nuestros deseos, pero es una mujer con mucho carácter".

"¿Qué quieren a cambio de ella?. Tómenme a mí en su lugar. Para El Fumador soy mucho más molesto. Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto".

"Usted no nos sirve, señor Mulder. La necesitamos a ella, pero no se preocupe. No vamos a pedir nada a cambio. Nosotros mismos cogemos lo que necesitamos. No debe preocuparse tanto por su compañera. Creo que volverá a verla".

"¿Cuándo?".

"No se impaciente. Tardará aún una temporada, pero volverá. Usted sólo tiene que tranquilizarse y mantenerse al margen. Ni a usted ni a ella les conviene andar por ahí metiendo la nariz en asuntos ajenos".

"Ahora es asunto mío", dijo él arrastrando las palabras con rabia.

"No, no lo es, señor Mulder, e insistir en ello sólo le traerá problemas a usted y a la señorita Scully".

"¿Qué le han hecho?.Es parte del proyecto "Gran Hermano-3", ¿verdad?".

Les miró a los ojos tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

"Habla usted demasiado", respondió el hombre dándose la vuelta con intención de marcharse. "Tenga mucho cuidado o puede usted crearse problemas. Recuerde que está solo en ésto. Si se empeña en hacer alguna tontería, acabará mal, y entonces ¿qué sería de su compañera?".

No supo qué responder, ni que decir para retenerles. ¿Servirían de algo las amenazas?.

"No, eso sólo les enfurecería y probablemente sería Scully quien lo pagase. Les miró hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Miró hacía los lados de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie más le vigilaba, y entró en el apartamento de su compañera. Pensó que debería volver a su casa, pero sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella. La echaba de menos. Le dolía pensar lo que debía estar pasando por culpa suya. Fue hacia el dormitorio y se acostó en la cama desecha, vestido por completo. Volvió a aspirar su perfume en la almohada. Miró el techo unos minutos, su respiración se hacía paulatinamente más lenta. Se durmió.

Scully movió la mano en el aire buscando el despertador. No lo encontró, así que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando que sonaba. Se sintió desanimada. Llevaba el reloj en la mano, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Parecía que el hombre le traía la comida a horas regulares, pero aún así no estaba totalmente segura de si era de día o de noche. En este momento se acababa de despertar y sin embargo debía ser media tarde. Ahora mismo ni siquiera estaba segura de si era el quinto o el sexto día que pasaba allí.

"Creo que es el quinto, pero parece que llevara aquí un mes".

Se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Le pareció que tenía una ligera molestia en el vientre, pero no le hizo caso. "Debo estar volviéndome aprensiva de tanto pensar en los posibles síntomas que pueda producirme esa sustancia".

Comenzó a caminar un poco para desentumecer las piernas. Seis pasos hacia delante y seis hacia un lado era todo lo que daba de sí la celda.

"Dentro de poco volverá a traerme algo. Será mejor que no lo tome. No sé qué puede ser, pero evidentemente me está dando algún tipo de medicamento".

Miró a su alrededor pensando dónde podría tirar lo que le trajera sin que se diera cuenta. No había ningún lugar. La habitación estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de la colchoneta. Aún así decidió que no tomaría nada de lo que le ofreciese. Dio la vuelta por cuarta vez, pero se detuvo al oír un sonido. La puerta se abrió.

"Aquí tienes", dijo dejando la bandeja en el suelo.

Sacó el sobrecito de azúcar y lo vertió él mismo en el café con leche. Después de darlo vueltas con la cucharilla, se lo ofreció. Ella no se movió, y el hombre se acercó un poco más.

"No me apetece", dijo Scully tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

"Tienes que tomarlo".

Ella movió la cabeza negando.

"No lo quiero. Has echado algo. No quiero tomar nada de lo que traigas".

"No tienes alternativa. Vas a tomarlo".

Cogió su mano para obligarla a agarrar el vaso La agente forcejeó para que le soltara, pero como no podía, golpeó el brazo de él y le hizo derramar la bebida en el suelo. El hombre miró el vaso caído y, antes de que ella pudiera retroceder, la golpeó en la cara.

Scully cayó al suelo aturdida, pero intentó levantarse para alejarse de él. El hombre la empujó contra el suelo y la obligó a poner las manos a la espalda. Sacó unas esposas del bolsillo.

"Puedes dejar de comer y beber si quieres. Eso no te va a servir de nada. Puedo utilizar otro sistema".

Puso la rodilla sobre su espalda de modo que quedó totalmente inmovilizada. Parecía que buscaba algo. Apenas le dio tiempo a ver la jeringuilla cuando sintió un pinchazo en el brazo.

"Dime al menos por qué me haces esto. ¿Qué quieres?".

Le temblaba la voz. Su nariz había comenzado a sangrar y se sentía aterrorizada.

"Lo sabrás en su momento", dijo levantándose. La puerta se abrió.

"¿Me vas a dejar aquí atada?", preguntó al ver que salía.

"No te estás comportando muy bien. Tal vez así te tranquilices".

La puerta se cerró.

"Está loco. No voy a salir de aquí. Me matará".

Intentó limpiarse la sangre de la boca con el hombro, pero no lo consiguió. Se arrastró hasta la colchoneta y se quedó allí quieta, temblando. El brazo le dolía. Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Mulder?", pensó.

 **ANNAPOLIS (MARYLAND).**

 **05:05 A.M.**

Mulder despertó y miró la pantalla luminosa del reloj sobre la mesilla. Marcaba las 05:05h. Se levantó con un fuerte dolor en su mejilla izquierda. Seguía igual de hinchada. Se quitó el abrigo, con el que había dormido, y lo dejó sobre la cama. Encendió la luz.

"Tomaré algo para este dolor y empezaré por ordenar todo esto, a ver si los "Hombrecillos Verdes" han dejado algo más".

Sonrió un momento para sí.

"No son verdes, Mulder. Son grises. Tú sí los conoces", dijo en voz alta.

Buscó una aspirina en el cuarto de baño. Empezó por deshacer la cama y cambiar las sábanas. Después colocó en su sitio cada objeto de la habitación. Parecía como si hubiera pasado un tornado por ella. Cuando consideró que estaba más o menos en orden, siguió con el salón. Esparcidos por el suelo aparecían libros, cartas, y todo tipo de objetos. Fue poniendo cada uno en su lugar. Entre las páginas de un tomo de "Patología Forense", encontró una fotografía suya. En el dorso, Scully había escrito con su letra enorme:

"A veces, la Verdad está dentro de ti. Noviembre-1996".

No sabía de dónde la había sacado. No recordaba habérsela dado él.

Entre las cosas caídas por el suelo encontró un cuaderno. Lo hojeó y se dio cuenta de que era el diario de su compañera. Lo dejó encima de la mesa para seguir recogiendo el resto, pero al cabo de un rato decidió leer un abrió por la última página escrita. Scully había apuntado:

"Martes, 8 de Enero de 1997".

Ese era el día anterior al de la abducción. Mulder leyó:

"Son las 20:30h de la noche. Acabo de llegar de Quántico. Los resultados de la autopsia de la señora Maverik están ya listos. Aún no los he leído porque hoy estoy demasiado cansada. Creo que me iré a dormir. Mulder pretendía que fuéramos a hacer una visita a los chicos de "El Tirador Solitario", pero hoy no me encontraba con ánimos. Hubiera preferido que se quedara conmigo en casa un paramos a tomar una copa y charlar un momento de nosotros mismos. Hace más de cuatro años que le conozco y creo que empiezo a necesitarlo. Es la única persona a quien confiaría cualquier detalle de mi vida y, sin embargo, hay entre nosotros una especie de pantalla invisible que no nos deja acercarnos el uno al otro. En estos cuatro años se ha convertido en el punto de referencia de mi vida hasta el punto de que estoy empezando a perder el a plantearme si debo, si quiero que esta relación siga una dirección concreta. Ahora siento que caminamos juntos, pero no avanzamos.

A veces pienso que debería hablarle del tema, pero si él no se hace preguntas sobre nosotros temo crear una tensión que pondría en peligro nuestra amistad. Al fin y al cabo, no sé qué tendría que esperar de que me encuentro sola y necesito un vínculo emocional más cercano.  
Hay ocasiones en que me gustaría cogerle de la mano un momento, o besarle en la mejilla, pero no puedo. Se mantiene tan distante que no me atrevo a dar ni un paso. Sé que puedo contar con él para cualquier cosa, y me gustaría pensar que él también siente lo mismo, por éso creo que deberíamos dar un paso hacia delante. Siento que el trabajo nos está absorbiendo la vida y no sé cómo hacérselo ver. Después de todo, para él es lo más importante del mundo. Aún así creo que sería más feliz si intentara vivir un poco más.

¡Algunas veces le encuentro tan atormentado!.

Me gustaría poder ofrecerle algún consuelo. Decirle que aunque no encuentre nunca la Verdad que está ahí fuera, podría mirar la verdad que hay dentro de sí mismo, dentro de nosotros.

Mulder está a veces fuera de mi razón, de mi comprensión, pero aún así da sentido a una parte de mi vida. De algún modo le necesito y me alegro de estar a su lado".

Mulder se quedó quieto, con la mirada fija en el resto de la página en blanco.

"No debería estar leyendo ésto", se dijo. Cerró el diario y lo dejó entre los libros de la pared.

"¿Qué nos pasa, Scully?. Sí, hace casi cinco años que nos conoce-mos, que estamos juntos durante más de diez horas al día. Hemos compartido prácticamente todo, excepto una parte de nosotros. Ahora estoy en tu casa y siento como si fuera también mía, pero cuando estás aquí es tengo miedo de entrar en tu vida. Eres la primera persona que me ha mostrado respeto, y temo dar un mal paso que te aleje de mí. Mi vida se mueve continuamente en un terreno peligroso al que a veces te arrastro a tí. Cada vez me duele más ver que otros te hacen daño por mi culpa, y por éso no quiero pensar en profundizar nuestra relación. Si te haces imprescindible para mí, y te ocurre algo, volvería a quedarme solo. Me da miedo intentar vivir la vida porque en cualquier momento puedo perderlo todo de nuevo. Puedo perderte a ti.

Siento que estoy cerca de algo, pero el día que lo descubra, seguramente será también el día que acabe todo. Prefiero tenerte cerca, aunque no pueda acercarme a ti, antes que perderte por completo.  
Scully, tú me has mantenido en contacto con el mundo. De no ser por ti, hace tiempo que hubiera abandonado todo excepto mi búsqueda. Has conseguido que me vuelva a importar algo más. Me importas tú, pero ¿qué pasaría si lo supieras?.

Somos demasiado diferentes, pero siento que hay algo que nos mantiene unidos, y no sé qué es...".

Sonó su teléfono móvil.

"¿Diga?".

"Fox, soy Margaret. Supongo que no tienes nada nuevo puesto que no me has llamado, pero necesitaba preguntarte".

"Lo siento, señora Scully. Tiene razón, no sé nada de Dana. Ahora iba a salir hacia la oficina para mirar unos expedientes. Tengo algo que quiero comprobar".

"Está bien. No debí llamarte. Ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones".

"No, no diga eso. Llámeme siempre que lo desee. Sé lo mal que lo debe estar pasando y siento mucho no poder ayudarla todavía, pero lo haré. No abandonaré la búsqueda hasta que Scully vuelva con nosotros"...

"Gracias. Eres una buena persona. Dana tiene suerte de haberte conocido. Será mejor que te deje hacer tu trabajo".

"Señora Scully", dijo Mulder, "¿quiere venir esta noche a casa de Dana?. Hoy me he quedado aquí. Podríamos hablar si usted quiere. Conozco el vacío que se siente cuando pierdes a un ser querido".

"¿No te importa que vaya?. Creo que necesito hablar con alguien".

"Por supuesto. Me alegraría compartir un rato con usted. También yo he perdido a Scully".

"Gracias, Fox. Hasta luego".

Scully trataba de pasar el tiempo pensando en cosas agradables.  
Recordaba cuando, al entrar en la facultad de Medicina, ya tenía dedicarse a la especialidad forense. Le atraía la idea de trabajar para encontrar respuestas lógicas a hechos y situaciones que en principio no tenían explicación. Después quiso ingresar en el FBI para completar su formación, debido en parte a la influencia de su padre.

Era, de los cuatro hermanos, su hija preferida y quería que él se sintiera orgulloso. Scully dudaba a veces de que lo hubiera logrado porque sabía que el capitán deseaba para su hija una vida más tranquila, menos arriesgada, en un hospital tratando de curar a enfermos "normales". No le gustó tener que verla con un arma en las manos persiguiendo a personas, a veces ni siquiera se podían llamar así, que se alejaban bastante incluso de lo que podría considerarse normal para un criminal.

Dana no estaba segura de cómo transcurrieron las cosas desde que salió de la facultad con su título bajo el brazo, y la mente repleta de datos y teorías científicas que explicaban cada detalle del mundo y del ser humano, hasta que se encontró en un despacho, ante un póster que rezaba "Quiero creer", y un hombre inclinado sobre un montón de diapositiva. En ese momento pensó que no había explicado bien a sus superiores los proyectos profesionales que albergaba. Sin embargo lo dejó estar. Consideró que, siendo su primer trabajo, debieron creer que debían ponerla a prueba con algo tan fácil y tan extraño, como supervisar el trabajo de un hombre que le llevaba algunos años de experiencia.

Aceptó el puesto sin saber qué era exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella. ¿Tenía que vigilarle?. ¿Tratar de que no sobrepasara los cauces formales y legales en sus investigaciones?. ¿Informar de lo que hacía exactamente o de si trataba de ocultar algún tipo de información a sus superiores?.

Si éso era lo que iba a hacer, no era desde luego lo que ella había pensado cuando decidió que sería médico y agente del FBI.

Ella que siempre se había considerado práctica, realista, y con los pies perfectamente asentados en el suelo, se encontró de repente comprar-tiendo trabajo, despacho, automóvil, y en realidad casi todo lo demás, con un hombre cuyos compañeros tachaban de " _siniestro_ " a sus espaldas. Un hombre que ocupaba un despacho en los sótanos del FBI, y sin embargo tenía siempre la mente de las nubes hacia arriba. Un hombre que parecía no tener suficiente con los asesinos, locos y criminales de este mundo, y se empeñaba en buscarlos también en el espacio exterior.

Algunas veces, ella había estado a punto de admitir que los había encontrado, pero por suerte, siempre consiguió mantener la cabeza fría.  
Lo que al fin y al cabo diferenciaba a Mulder y a ella, era que él pensaba que todo aquello que no podían explicar tenía una explicación paranormal, mientras que Scully sabía que existía una explicación lógica aunque no la hubieran hallado todavía.

El comienzo de su relación profesional fue era un hombre reservado, mordaz, y con cierto toque de amargura en su alma. Había recibido demasiados palos, incluso de aquellos que le llamaban amigo. Nunca consiguió hacerse entender, y mucho menos creer, así que, cuando ella le conoció tuvo la sensación de que era una persona luchando sola en una cruzada. Para proteger el mundo en el que creía, se había vuelto desconfiado.

Medio apartado del mundo real, y sin haber hallado todavía el mundo en el que creía, Scully sentía que su compañero vivía "en tierra de nadie".

Cuando entró por primera vez en su despacho, él apenas la miró. No pareció gustarle la novedad que se introducía en su trabajo, y todo lo que pudo decir fue:

"Creo que te han enviado para espiarme".

Sus superiores no habían utilizado esas palabras, pero ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Tenía que empezar por demostrarle que, aunque no compartía su modo de pensar, estaba en el mismo lado.

Scully no sabía quién, pero desde luego ella no quería ser. Ella no era el enemigo.

Intentó demostrárselo pidiéndole que le diera una oportunidad para conocerla. No quería que le tratase como a los demás, que le mostrase indiferencia para que ella no pudiera hacerle daño. No lo hizo. Mulder no estaba dispuesto a compartir su mundo, pero sí quería conocer de cerca de la persona con la que le obligaban a compartir el trabajo.

Y eso les salvó...

El hombre volvía de nuevo. No le apetecía hablar con él así que decidió simular que dormía.

"Tal vez no lo quieras, pero de todos modos te he traído algo de comer".

Dejó la bandeja en el suelo. Se quedó callado unos segundos y, acercándose a Scully le apartó el pelo de la cara.

"Eres muy guapa", dijo acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Ella abrió los ojos asustada y volvió la cara hacia la pared.

"Me duelen los brazos. ¿No vas a quitarme las esposas?". Quería distraer su atención.

"Primero he de hacer algo".

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Esta vez vio claramente la jeringuilla llena de un líquido amarillento. Dana evitó su mirada mientras le apartaba la chaqueta y le descubría el hombro. Cerró los ojos para aguantar el dolor, pero apenas lo notó. Tuvo cuidado de ponérsela lentamente, al contrario que la primera vez. Le ayudó a incorporarse y le quitó las esposas.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar inyectándome éso?", preguntó frotándo-se el brazo.

"Aún quedan unos días".

"Y después, ¿qué?".

"Después estarás preparada"..

Scully le miró a los ojos. No, no era un loco. No sabía lo que  
pretendía, pero estaba claro que le había llevado hasta allí con una finalidad muy concreta.

"¿Para qué debo estar preparada?".

Esperó una respuesta que no quería oír.

"No puedo responderte a éso, pero no tengas miedo. No te harán daño".

"¿Por qué a mí?. Pretendías hacerme creer que estaba aquí para servir de medio de cambio con esa supuesta arma alienígena, pero ya no tratas de ocultar que todo fue una ás ni siquiera eso".

"Os necesitamos. Sólo queremos que nos ayudéis una temporada. Después os dejarán marchar. Podrás seguir con tu vida normal porque no podrás recordar nada de lo que ocurra aquí".

"¿Nos dejarán?. ¿Significa que no soy la única?. Y tú sólo eres un guardia, ¿verdad?. ¿Para quién trabajas?".

Scully empezaba a sospechar que todo era una trama mucho más compleja de lo que había imaginado.

"No debes saber nada más por el momento".

Ella le agarró de la chaqueta para evitar que se marchara. Quería respuestas y no estaba dispuesta a callarse.

"Estoy encerrada. Lo vas a hacer de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no me dices lo que quieres de mí?".

El la empujó hacia el fondo de la celda.

"Sólo faltan cuatro días", dijo con gesto serio.

 **CLINICA "EDEN´S CHILD".** **  
** **WASHINGTON D.C.**

"¿Otra vez aquí, agente Mulder?". La secretaria le sonrió desde detrás de su mesa. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?".

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás en un gesto de coquetería.

"He venido a hacerle algunas preguntas acerca del doctor Maine. Hay un detalle que me tiene intrigado".

"Usted dirá".

"¿Estuvo el doctor trabajando en algún otro lugar durante un tiempo en los últimos cuatro años?".

"No. Sólo trabajó aquí. Venía mañana y tarde así que no creo que le quedara tiempo para trabajar en ningún otro lugar".

"¿Está segura?. ¿No faltó nunca aunque sólo fueran unas pocas semanas?".

La joven reflexionó un momento.

"Bueno, ahora recuerdo algo. El verano pasado, a principios de junio, estuvo un mes ausente de la clínica, pero fue porque tuvo que ir a Nueva York. Quería estudiar una nueva técnica reproductiva que estaban desarrollando en el Hospital Universitario".

"¿Puede decirme en qué consistía esa nueva técnica?".

"Se trata de conseguir la fecundación del óvulo con células espermátidas, en lugar de utilizar espermatozoides totalmente maduros. No puedo detallarle más el tema. No soy especialista, pero si lo necesita puede hablar con alguno de los doctores de la clínica".

"No es necesario".

Mulder estaba tomando notas.

"¿Puede darme la fecha exacta en que el doctor estuvo ausente?".

Ella tecleó en el ordenador.

"Aquí está", dijo satisfecha. "El doctor Maine se fue el 20 de mayo del año pasado. Según el archivo, estuvo trabajando en Nueva York hasta el 30 de junio. Después comenzó sus vacaciones de verano, así que no se incorporó a su trabajo en esta clínica hasta el día 1 de agosto".

"Así que el doctor estuvo fuera durante más de dos meses", Mulder hablaba para sí mismo.

"Sí, pero no estaba trabajando fuera. Técnicamente sólo estaba haciendo prácticas de perfeccionamiento profesional para después aplicarlas aquí. Y lo siguiente fue el mes de descanso que le correspondía. Siempre se lo tomaba en julio".

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo el doctor, después de sus vacaciones, trabajando aquí antes de trasladarse a su consulta privada?".

"Exactamente un mes. El día 1 de septiembre se marchó. Murió el día 13".

"¿Quién se ocupó de sus pacientes en su ausencia, antes de trasladarse definitivamente?".

Ella volvió a teclear.

"Los que no podían retrasar sus citas quedaron a cargo del doctor Locke. Desde que Maine se fue, él es quien ocupa su despacho y quien ha completado los tratamientos que él dejó iniciados".

"¿Ha habido algún problema imprevisto con los pacientes que han pasado de uno a otro doctor?". Mulder se puso al lado de la chica para poder mirar la pantalla.

"¿A qué clase de problemas se refiere?. En los últimos seis meses han dado a luz quince mujeres que empezaron su tratamiento con el doctor Maine, y otras cuatro siguen su proceso de gestación con total normalidad. Todas tendrán sus bebés en los próximos dos meses".

La chica le miraba con curiosidad creciente.

"¿Ninguno de los bebés sufrió algún tipo de problema, o defecto físico o psíquico al nacer?".

"No. Todos fueron niños sanos y, hasta ahora, según las revisiones médicas, se desarrollan con total normalidad".

"Está bien. Es todo lo que quería saber. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted, señorita".

Mulder le ofreció la mano.

"Dígame, señor Mulder. ¿Con qué se ha hecho éso?". Señaló a su rostro.

"¿Esto?. Bueno, ha sido un pequeño accidente, pero estoy bien".

"Lo siento. Tenga usted cuidado en la carretera. Es peligrosa".

"Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta aunque sea un poco tarde", le sonrió.

"¿Puedo preguntarle por qué el FBI se interesa ahora por el doctor Maine. Ya han pasado más de seis meses desde que murió, y casi cuatro desde que la policía cerró el caso por considerarlo suicidio".

"No puedo revelar asuntos de mi trabajo, señorita. Usted me comprende. Le diré que mi jefe me ha ordenado revisar algunos casos que no pudieron ser resueltos en su momento. Y en ello estoy".

"Espero que usted lo haga. Tiene aspecto de ser un agente listo. A título personal le diré que yo no creí nunca que se hubiera suicidado.  
No era ese tipo de persona, ya me entiende. Además, ¿ha oído usted de alguien que se haya matado clavándose a sí mismo un objeto en la nuca?.  
Por mucho que las puertas y ventanas estuvieran cerradas por dentro, me parece un método demasiado extraño de hacerlo".

Mulder pensó que la joven debía ser aficionada a las novelas de misterio.

"En éso estoy de acuerdo con usted. Por éso me he puesto a investigar".

Le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

"Si descubre la verdad, ¿me lo dirá?".

"Le prometo que haré lo que pueda. Buenas tardes, señorita"..

"Me llamo Sarah".

"Sarah. Un bonito nombre. Ha sido usted de gran ayuda".

Mulder salió de la clínica seguida de la mirada pícara de ella. Siguió con su trabajo.

Scully contaba los segundos siguiendo el ritmo de sus latidos. Ya había vuelto a anochecer. Llevaba 14 días encerrada en aquella celda. Empezaba a pensar que siempre había estado allí, en ese lugar y esa situación. La inmovilidad y la incertidumbre parecían estar empequeñe-ciendo su mundo. Incluso había dejado de elaborar teorías sobre las razones de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

El hombre volvió. Ella se incorporó rápidamente. Tenía miedo y pretendía mantenerse lo más alejada posible de él. Sacó la jeringuilla del bolsillo y se acercó a ella.

"Quítate la chaqueta", le dijo sin mirarla a la cara.

Ella dudó un momento. Pensó ponerle las cosas difíciles, pero tras un segundo obedeció.

"De todos modos lo va a hacer".

Cuando terminó, el hombre sacó las esposas.

"¿Quieres darte una ducha?", preguntó.

"¿Por qué?".

Scully se puso a la defensiva. No sabía lo que pretendía.

"Sólo pensé que después de dos semanas aquí, querrías hacerlo".

El hombre hablaba sin la menor emoción, como si estuviera transmitiendo un mensaje.

"¿Podré estar sola?". No sabía qué decir.

"Sí".

Le parecía que iba a cometer una locura, pero en realidad ya no importaba demasiado.

"Entonces, sí quiero".

Le puso el pañuelo en los ojos y salieron. Tomaron una dirección distinta, pero el ambiente era igual de silencioso. Caminaron un largo trecho hasta que oyó cómo abría una puerta. Entraron y allí le quitó las esposas y le descubrió los ojos.

"Aquí tienes todo lo necesario. Deja tu ropa por ahí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella. Tienes exactamente veinte minutos. No hagas  
ninguna tonterí no sales cuando haya pasado el tiempo, entraré a por ti".

Salió dejando a Scully sola. Ella se acercó a la puerta y buscó el pestillo de seguridad, pero no lo había. La puerta no se podía cerrar por dentro así que él podía entrar en cualquier momento. Seguramente estaba al otro lado. Pensó en renunciar a tomar la ducha.

Miró a su alrededor. Era un cuarto de baño blanco y amplio. Tenía el aspecto típico de un baño de hospital. Sobre un taburete metálico, al lado del lavabo, había dos toallas blancas y encima de ellas, un pijama y una bata blancos. Incluso unas zapatillas. En una repisa a media altura, un frasco de gel y una esponja. La ducha se cerraba con una mampara de cristal. Abrió un poco el grifo del agua caliente. Le gustó la sensación en la mano.

Se miró en el espejo. Estaba despeinada. Su cara, muy pálida, aparecía surcada d manchas, mezcla de maquillaje y sangre. Sentía su ropa sucia.

Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, y lo dejó en el suelo.

"Sólo tengo veinte minutos así que no puedo pensarlo mucho".

Se desnudó y dejó que el agua cayera por su cara, resbalando luego por su cuerpo. Le hubiera gustado pasar mucho más tiempo bajo aquella cálida sensación, pero tuvo miedo de que pasaran los veinte minutos, así que termino rápidamente y se vistió con el pijama y la bata.

Se miró al espejo. Sin manchas, su piel parecía más pálida aún. Bajo sus ojos se habían formado dos grandes triángulos morados, enmarcados por el pelo rojizo. Encima del lavabo, sobre la tarima había un secador de pelo de pequeño tamaño.

"Han cuidado cada detalle. Seguramente hace tiempo que tenían planeado traerme aquí".

Comenzó a peinarse. Resultaba agradable sentir el aire caliente en su cabeza. Durante varios días había pasado frío en la celda. Aún no había terminado cuando llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos.

"¡Scully, tienes que salir ya!".

Ella dejó inmediatamente lo que tenía entre manos. Se puso el reloj.  
Habían transcurrido exactamente veinte minutos. Abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el hombre entró y le tapó los ojos.

"¡Vamos!", dijo. "Tenemos que volver".

Parecía tener prisa. En cuanto llegaron, salió de la celda sin darle la menor oportunidad de hacer preguntas.

Scully se quedó de pie, ya en la oscuridad. Su pelo estaba todavía húmedo y empezaba a tener frío. Aún así, se acostó e intentó dormir.

 **OFICINA DE "EL TIRADOR SOLITARIO".** **  
** **WASHINGTON D.C.**

Mulder llegó a la oficina de "El Tirador Solitario" a las 11:30h. Encontró a sus tres compañeros enfrascados ante la pantalla del ordenador.

"Mira ésto, Mulder", dijo Frohike. "Hemos entrado en el sistema del doctor Maine. Langly ha conseguido recuperar alguno de los archivos eliminados, y lo que hay no te va a hacer ni pizca de gracia".

El agente se acercó sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Vio la lista de nombres pertenecientes a 1996. Langly entró en el archivo "Informes", y tecleó el nombre de Betsy Hagopian. Sonó un pitido y apareció un texto que ocupó toda la pantalla. Tenía la fecha de 5 de agosto de 1996. Leyó deprisa y, al principio no comprendió bien lo que significaba. Langly señaló con el dedo una parte del documento:

"...la gestación ha seguido su curso normal hasta la duodécima semana. Se procede a la extracción del feto para continuar su desarrollo en incubadora, y comienza el tratamiento para redirigir la memoria del sujeto".

Después había una nueva anotación con fecha de 22 de agosto:

"El sujeto experimental mantiene una memoria parcial afianzada por la permanencia de huellas físicas, que no desaparecen, en su cuerpo. Pasar a la 5ª fase".

"¿Qué es esto, Mulder?. ¿Qué les están haciendo a estas mujeres?. ¿Un feto de doce semanas en una incubadora?. Eso es imposible con los medios científicos actuales. ¿Y cuál es la 5ª fase?".

"Probablemente, matarlas".

Le temblaban las manos al escribir el nombre de su compañera.  
Apareció un nuevo informe con fecha de 25 de septiembre de 1994. Leyó en voz baja:

"Dana K. Scully. Ingresa el 25 de septiembre de 1994 como sujeto experimental Nº 211042, gracias a la colaboración de ex agente Duane Barry. Comienzan las pruebas el 26 de septiembre. Debido a problemas con su compañero de trabajo, se abandona momentáneamente el proyecto para proceder a su traslado a los edificios de la Nasa (Houston), por razones de seguridad. Se vuelve a comenzar el día 1 de octubre.

El día 3 de octubre comienza a mostrar un delicado estado de salud debido a los efectos secundarios del medicamento administrado con el fin de preparar su organismo para la 2ª fase. La mala tolerancia al "Exiginal" impide proseguir el proyecto. Se decide esperar unos días para lograr una mejor asimilación".

La siguiente anotación era de tres semanas después:

"El secreto del proyecto corre peligro por las conversaciones entre el agente Mulder y nuestro hombre conocido como "Garganta Profunda". Se decide un acuerdo para devolver al sujeto a cambio de silencio. Hasta el momento del regreso, este sujeto experimental será utilizado para pruebas y análisis no genéticos.

El 13 de octubre queda incluida en el Programa de Hibridación del ADN, y estudios de compatibilidad de órganos, con resultados en todo caso satisfactorios. El día 22 de octubre comienza el tratamiento para la redirección de su memoria, para proceder a su liberación el día 8 de noviembre.

El proyecto queda en suspenso temporalmente. Se prevé intentarlo de nuevo con el mismo sujeto, una vez que hayan sido eliminados los obstáculos que en la actualidad suponen un riesgo para el secreto del Proyecto. Su compatibilidad metabólica con el ADN de nuestros donantes le hace idónea para el éxito del programa de hibridación.

El Sindicato ha decidido que a partir de la fase correspondiente al año 1995, parte del proyecto de hibridación se lleve a cabo en nuestras instalaciones de Washington D.C., por motivos de seguridad".

Los cuatro se miraron en silencio.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Mulder?. Tenemos que encontrarla. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que preten-den hacer con ella?".

"¿Qué instituciones dependientes de la Nasa tenemos aquí, en Washington, chicos?", preguntó sin apartar los ojos del informe de Scully.

"Hay tres", explicó Byers. "El Centro Tecnológico Espacial, el Instituto de Investigación Exterior, el Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas".

"Tengo que entrar en uno de ellos".

"No puedes hacer éso. No sabes en cuál de ellos está Scully. Ni siquiera es seguro que esté en Washington. Además no hay modo de entrar, no lograrías ni llegar a la valla exterior. Te matarán antes de que puedas acercarte a cien metros".

"Scully debe estar cerca. Si logro entrar en uno de los tres, podré acceder a sus ordenadores y descubrir dónde la tienen Haré lo que sea para entrar", repitió sin hacer caso de las palabras de su amigo.

"Tenemos que encontrar otra forma de sacarla. Podríamos amenazar en nuestra revista con descubrir todo su proyecto. Ahora tenemos parte de la documentación".

Frohike señaló el ordenador.

"No. Es peligroso. Podrían llevársela aún más lejos para resguardar el secreto. Incluso es posible que piensen que les dará menos problemas muerta que escondida".

Mulder miró su reloj.

"Tenéis que pedir ayuda a El Pensador, puede introducirse en el sistema informático de la Nasa. Si conseguimos toda la información sobre "Gran Hermano-3", y sobre las instituciones que tienen aquí, en Washington podremos elaborar un plan para sacarla de donde esté".

Byers se rascó la barbilla.

"Podemos intentarlo, pero supone un riesgo enorme para nosotros y para El Pensador. Si descubren que estamos sacando información de su sistema tendremos un problema mayor del que tenemos ahora".

"Ningún problema es mayor que el que tiene ahora Scully, y le ayudaré a costa de lo que sea. Sé que os pido algo muy peligroso, así que lo comprenderé si decidís no implicaros más. Yo tengo que seguir adelante".  
Mulder se sentó y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

Frohike le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Scully tiene que volver con nosotros", dijo, "de lo contrario, ¿qué sentido tendría mi vida?. Sé que no me hace mucho caso, pero aún así sus ojos me tienen atontado".

"Si no puedes contar con tus amigos en una ocasión así, ¿para qué los quieres?", añadió Langly.

"El plan tiene que fijarse hasta el último detalle. Voy a llamar ahora mismo a El Pensador. Esto no va a ser como abrir una puerta con un clip. Será cosa de varias semanas así que tenemos que empezar ya".

Byers se sentó ante el teclado y buscó la clave para llamar a su confidente.

Mulder se quedó sentado, mirando al vacío.

"Gracias, chicos. Sabía que podía contar con vosotros".

Su expresión reflejaba el temor ante lo que se avecinaba. Sin embargo le preocupaba algo más inmediato. Dentro de unas horas tenía que reunirse con la señora Scully. Ahora tenía algún dato concreto y sobre todo, muchas sospechas terribles. ¿Debía hablarle de todo ello?. Su madre tenía derecho a saberlo y él había prometido mantenerla informada, pero tenía la sensación de que la verdad era mucho más terrible de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Y probablemente más de lo que ella podría soportar. No, no podía decírselo.

Se sentía un miserable.

Scully sintió una presión en su hombro. Abrió los ojos, pero la oscuridad de la celda era total. Creyó que había soñado, pero la tocaron de nuevo.

"¡Scully, despierta!".

Era la voz del hombre.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Ponte de pie. Tengo que llevarte conmigo".

Le puso la luz de una linterna en la cara. Ella entornó los ojos.

"¿Adónde?. ¿Qué hora es?".

Le cubrió los ojos y sujetó sus manos con las esposas. Scully oyó cómo se abría la puerta. Retrocedió.

"¿Dónde me llevas?".

"Vamos. Nos están esperando, no puedo perder tiempo".

Le agarró del brazo. Scully se agacho con la intención de resistirse, pero él la tiró del pelo obligándola a salir de la celda. Tras caminar unos metros, entraron en un ascensor. Sintió que subían dos o tres pisos.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?", preguntó angustiada.

"Tranquila. No te dolerá. Dentro de una hora volverás a tu celda".

La obligó a caminar de nuevo un largo trecho. Entraron en algún lugar en el que notó un fuerte olor conocido. Allí le quitó el pañuelo. Scully supo dónde se encontraba antes de leer el cartel que tenía delante:

"Quirófano".

Iba a preguntar al hombre, pero cuando giró la cabeza, él ya se daba la vuelta con intención de irse. Al mismo tiempo, otros dos hombres vestidos de verde y con mascarillas, salieron de una puerta lateral.  
Aunque intentó resistirse, la metieron en la sala indicada por el rótulo.  
Dentro había varias personas más, todas con ropa de quirófano. Scully no podía apartar la mirada de la camilla situada en el centro. Sobre ella, una gran lámpara redonda con siete focos. Consiguió empezar a gritar cuando la quitaron las esposas y la obligaron a tenderse sobre la camilla.

"¡No!. ¿Qué vais a hacer?. ¡Dejadme. Estáis locos. Soltadme, hijos de puta!".

Los dos hombres la mantenían acostada sobre la espalda. Agarraron sus manos y le sujetaron las muñecas a la camilla. Scully comenzó a patalear. Sentía nauseas por el olor a quiró aterrada. No conseguía apartar los ojos de la lámpara que tenía encima, pero al cabo de unos minutos dejó de gritar. Tiraba de las cuerdas que sujetaban sus manos con todas sus fuerzas. El miedo le ahogaba las palabras. Levantó la cabeza para ver qué hacían los dos hombres. Ahora estaban sujetando también sus pies.

Una mujer se acercó y le acarició el pelo. La miró un momento, antes de que le inyectase algo en el brazo.

"¿Quiénes sois?", consiguió preguntar con la voz enronquecida por los gritos.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Una mano detrás de ella le sujetó la barbilla y le colocó una mascarilla, cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. Scully intentó contener la respiración y liberarse moviendo la cabeza a uno y otro lado. Treinta segundos después tuvo que hacer una profunda inspiración que le produjo un cosquilleo que le subió por la cara hasta la cabeza.  
Las paredes de la sala comenzaron a girar vertiginosamente. Creyó que se caería así que quiso agarrarse a los lados de la camilla, pero sus músculos ya no respondían a su voluntad. Ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Con la tercera inspiración tuvo la sensación de empezar a flotar.  
Antes de perder la conciencia sintió unas manos que desabrochaban su pijama, y después algo frío y húmedo en su vientre. Una lágrima resbaló hacia la sien.

"¡Mulder, ayúdame!", pensó.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES BIOLOGICAS.** **  
** **WASHINGTON D.C. 26 DE ENERO DE 1997. 21:45 P.M**

Mulder salió del coche y se acercó a la puerta metálica de color blanco. En la parte superior habían instalado una cámara de vídeo. Apretó el botón del portero automático.

"¿Nombre?".

La voz enérgica al otro lado le hizo dudar un segundo.

"William Hale".

"¿Número de identificación?".

"49922-L".

"Puede pasar".

La puerta se movió hacia la derecha sobre su carril. Tras pasar al otro lado volvió a cerrarse con un leve chirrido. Tenía ante sí una ancha avenida, al final de la cual estaba el edificio principal del Centro de Investigaciones Biológicas. A pesar de que eran casi las 22h de la noche, podía contar numerosas ventanas con luz. Era evidente que el personal funcionario estaba en plena actividad. Condujo despacio observando cada detalle con la intención de retenerlo en la memoria. Era esencial conocer el lugar y su funcionamiento lo mejor posible antes de pensar en la siguiente fase, o antes de que le descubrieran y le echaran de allí. Y seguramente algo peor.

A unos veinte metros, un vigilante salió de su garita. Al acercarse vio que llevaba su arma enfundada, aunque Mulder pensó que éso de mantener su mano disimuladamente apoyada en ella, era un detalle poco tranquilizador.

"¡Alto!. ¡Su nombre!", le espetó cuando llegó a su altura.

Bajó la ventanilla del coche y trató de mantener una actitud de naturalidad, como si supiera exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

"William Hale". Le enseñó la credencial que colgaba de la solapa de su chaqueta. "Es mi primer día de trabajo. Debo ver al señor Malcom", explicó.

"El vigilante nocturno de la sección A. Espere un momento".

Entró de nuevo en su garita e hizo una llamada telefónica. Asintió un par de veces y colgó.

"El señor Malcom le espera. Vaya hasta el edificio principal", dijo señalando delante de él. "Primer pasillo a la derecha. En la puerta indica "Vídeo-vigilancia". El está allí".

"Gracias".

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo para que no siguiera interro- gándole, pero no tanto como para levantar alguna sospecha. La avenida hasta la entrada le pareció kilométrica. A derecha e izquierda, la fila de coches aparcados demostraba que allí se movía mucho dinero, y que no siempre iba a parar a dónde el contribuyente creía. Con su sueldo de agente especial del FBI, él seguramente tendría que pescar algunos cientos de alienígenas más si quería conducir uno de ellos para sorprender a Scully antes de que se cansara de él y le enviara al diablo con sus teorías sobre mutantes.

Después de aparcar subió la pequeña escalinata y se detuvo ante la puerta de cristal mirando unos segundos al interior. No se veía a nadie.  
Respiró profundamente un par de veces y entró.Se encontró en una especie de vestíbulo amplio, de suelo de mármol blanco y tan brillante que casi podía verse reflejado en , una escalera que se dividía en dos. Hacia derecha e izquierda se abría un pasillo designado como "Sección A" y "Sección B" respectiva-mente según indicaban dos rótulos de letras negras fijados en la pared a la altura de su cabeza. Se dirigió a la derecha leyendo cada letrero que encontraba. En la tercera puerta, el cartel rezaba "Vídeo-vigilancia".

Llamó con los nudillos.

"¡Adelante!", dijo una voz al otro lado.

Mulder abrió la puerta. Se trataba de una pequeña en un sillón de ruedas, un hombre de unos cincuenta años manipulaba uno de los cinco monitores que aparecían desplegados sobre una mesa alargada adosada a la pared.

"¿Señor Malcom?".

Mulder se quedó quieto en la puerta esperando a que dejase lo que estaba haciendo y le mirase.

"Sí, ¿quién es usted?", preguntó sin girar la cabeza.

El monitor que estaba tocando emitió una serie de interferencias. Le dio un pequeño golpe, enfadado.

"Soy William Hale. Creo que hoy es mi primer día de trabajo con usted".

"¿Señor Hale?. Le esperaba".

Se levantó para estrecharle la mano. Tenía un rostro simpático "como de buena persona", pensó Mulder. Era de mediana estatura y lucía una barriga que comenzaba a sobresalir peligrosamente por encima de su cinturón.

"Veo que por fin me han escuchado. Llevo más de un año pidiendo que traigan a alguien que me sustituya en el turno de noche. Mi salud empieza a resentirse a fuerza de obligar a mi cuerpo a dormir y estar despierto cuando no le corresponde. Ahora le toca a usted sacrificar un poco de su saludable aspecto por su país".

"Espero que sea lo menos posible". Le gustó su buen humor. "Le tengo mucho aprecio a mi aspecto y pretendo que me dure".

"En ese caso tendrá que controlar muy bien las porquerías que coma, las revistas que lea y los partidos de béisbol que escuche mientras esté sentado ante estos monitores".

"Tomo nota. ¿Así que es éso a lo que se dedican en la Nasa?. ¡Y pensar que de niño eran ustedes mis héroes!".

"Siento decepcionarle, pero ésto es un poco menos emocionante que dar paseos por la superficie de la luna. ¿Qué tal anda usted de paciencia?",le preguntó mientras volvía a dar golpecitos al monitor.

"No me puedo quejar. La verdad es que llevo más de veinte años detrás de una chica y aún no me he dado por vencido".

"Me alegra oír éso porque va usted a necesitar toda la paciencia del mundo. Su trabajo consistirá básicamente en vigilar las distintas secciones que muestran estas pantallas. Los empleados acaban su trabajo a las 22h, justo cuando usted empieza, así que estará prácticamente solo durante toda la noche, y la mayor parte del tiempo vigilará sólo pasillos vacíos. Esta se-mana me quedaré con usted hasta que se familiarice con el manejo del circuito de televisión y la distribución de las diversas secciones. A partir del próximo martes, el turno de Vídeo-vigilancia nocturno es todo suyo".

Se sentaron ante las pantallas, y el señor Malcom comenzó a hablar de circuitos cerrados de televisión. Mulder nunca había puesto tanta atención en una explicación. Tenía mucho que aprender, y no sabía cuánto tiempo.

Scully miraba el cielo azul grisáceo de enero. El mismo color de sus  
ojos. Le hubiera gustado que abrieran la ventana. Seguramente hacía bastante frío, pero quería sentir el aire. En el silencio de aquellos días comenzaba a echar de menos inclusos los ruidos de los automóviles. Se sentía algo mejor. El efecto de la anestesia había pasado totalmente.  
Volvía a estar fuerte y con ganas de levantarse de la cama para comenzar a investigar lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Tenía la impresión de que, al menos de momento, su vida no corría peligro. Estaba atrapada en algo muy grave, pero era evidente que era valiosa para sus secuestradores fueran quienes fueran. Se le había ocurrido que todo ésto debía estar estrechamente relacionado con su anterior secuestro, cuando cayó en manos de Duane Barry. Aunque no podía recordar prácticamente nada, excepto haber visto a varias personas con mascarilla, los análisis posteriores revelaron que había sido sometida a algún tipo de manipulación en su ADN. Mulder le había dicho que, al parecer, El Fumador había actuado para conseguir su regreso aunque no sabían realmente cuáles fueron los motivos, ni sus intenciones.  
Probablemente, también ahora estaría relacionado.

Mulder y ella habían encontrado indicios de que, desde mediados de siglo, el gobierno estaba llevando a cabo experimentos secretos con la población civil. Pruebas con productos químicos y agentes infecciosos de distintos tipos, dirigidas a desarrollar la técnica de la llamada guerra química y guerra biológica.

En algunos casos habían visto los dramáticos efectos de esta actividad, pero en el momento de denunciarlos, ellos siempre habían logrado encontrar el modo de ocultar documentos, silenciar testimonios y amenazar vidas, incluidas las suyas.

Al final había sido más prudente no enfrentarse a las campañas de desinformación de un modo directo. Mulder había decidido que era más seguro ir paso a paso, recopilando pruebas, y esperar el momento oportuno para tener alguna posibilidad de desenmascarar a los culpables.

Ahora Scully estaba sola, y desde luego no en las mejores condi-ciones para llevar a cabo una investigación, pero lo que sí tenía era mucho tiempo para pensar y para observar. Tendría que poner atención a los más pequeños detalles. Puede que así consiguiera comenzar a atar algún cabo del entramado en el que evidentemente estaba metida. Cuando volviera a ver a Mulder, quizás pudiese ya contar con algo por lo que empezar. Y si no volvía a verle... bueno, lo que no iba a hacer era quedarse mirando el techo eternamente. Incluso aunque nunca más volviera a su vida normal, sabía que había más personas en su situación, y aunque sólo fuera por ellas, tenía que intentar algo. Lo que fuera. La enfermera entró en la habitación.

"¿Te sientes con fuerzas para levantarte?", le dijo con una sonrisa que a Dana le pilló por sorpresa. Decidió aprovecharla.

"Desde luego. Ya me empezaba a doler la espalda de estar en esta posición".

Le desató las manos. Ella se frotó las muñecas doloridas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?".

La miró unos segundos como si dudara si debía decírselo o no.

"Mary", dijo al fín.

Le acercó las zapatillas y la bata blanca. Scully se las puso y apoyó los pies en el suelo con precaución apoyándose en el brazo de ella. Temía sentirse mareada, pero no fue así. Se acercó despacio a la ventana. Quería comprobar si reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

"¿Cómo se llama este hospital?".

"No tiene nombre".

Scully se dio cuenta de que había cometido un pequeño error. Nada de alusiones directas a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Lo primero era ganarse su confianza y hacerles creer que no iba a oponer la menor resistencia, que colaboraría en lo que quisieran. Pensó que podría serle útil hacerles creer que estaba desarrollando lo que se conocía como "Síndrome de Estocolmo". Si iba con mucho cuidado podría jugar a su favor el hecho de "ponerse de su lado". Tendría que hacerlo despacio, a lo largo de una temporada, para no levantar sospechas.

"¿Me van a llevar de nuevo al quirófano?".

Scully hablaba con la mirada fija en el exterior. Ante ella se extendía una amplia zona de césped bien cuidado y limitado por una valla de cemento. Más allá, sólo zona de matorrales. Podía ver un río y un pequeño puente de piedra. Desde luego, no estaba en medio de ninguna ciudad, y además ésa debía ser la zona posterior del edificio.

"Sí, dentro de algunas semanas tendrás que volver. Después regresarás a casa".

"¿Qué me han hecho?".

"Debo irme". Parecía cómo si no hubiera oído la pregunta. "Volveré dentro de un par de horas a traerte la comida. Puedes permanecer levantada si quieres, pero no puedes salir de la habitación de momento".

"¿De momento?. ¿Significa éso que podré salir pronto?".

"Seguramente dentro de unos días podrás salir acompañada y pasear al menos por el pasillo".

Hizo un gesto de que ya había hablado demasiado y salió.

 **CENTRO DE INVESTIGACIONES BIOLOGICAS.** **  
** **UNIDAD DE VíDEO-VIGILANCIA. 00:25 A.M.**

Mulder estaba sentado en su nuevo puesto de trabajo como vigilante nocturno, mirando uno a uno los cinco monitores con la mayor atención.  
Sobre la mesa había dejado un montoncito de pipas del que iba cogiendo una de vez en cuando.

Había pasado ya la medianoche de su primer día de trabajo sin supervisión. Había superado la prueba. Ahora formaba parte de la plantilla de empleados al servicio de la Nasa. Los documentos aportados por Marita Covarrubias y los datos personales y profesionales introducidos en la Base de Datos Central por sus amigos de "El Tirador Solitario" habían surtido todos los efectos necesarios. Para la Nasa y sus hombres, Mulder era un nuevo trabajador a su servicio que en realidad no existía.

Conocía ya perfectamente la distribución del edificio principal. Había además dos construcciones anexas, de menor tamaño, que según le había dicho el señor Malcom tenían su propio sistema cerrado de televisión. Era la zona de laboratorios y experimentación. Allí se practicaban las pruebas que luego se llevarían a cabo en las misiones espaciales, y se analizaba todo tipo de sustancias y materiales que proviniera del exterior.

La zona que Mulder debía vigilar en el edificio principal estaba destinada en su mayor parte a oficinas, archivos, Centro de Proceso de Datos, biblioteca, y la entrada por la que él mismo había llegado. Los emple-ados encargados de estas áreas permanecían en sus puestos hasta las 22h de la noche. Después iban quedando paulatinamente desiertas. El esto de la noche generalmente sólo veía a tres o cuatro personas que pasaban a consultar los ordenadores o algún libro, y alguna otra que se dirigía a las oficinas.

Era desde luego un trabajo monótono, aburrido, y Mulder esperaba que llegase pronto el momento de comenzar a dar algún paso más eficaz para ayudar a su compañera.

De momento todo lo que podía hacer era aprender a fondo cuanto pudiera acerca de la estructura y funcionamiento del Centro. El edificio principal y sus anexos ocupaban una zona apartada, lejos de la ciudad, aunque estaba perfectamente comunicado por carretera. Disponía también de un pequeño aeropuerto y helipuerto.

Hasta el momento, Mulder sólo había podido conocer la estructura de la zona en que él trabajaba. Estaba totalmente prohibido el paso a los edificios anexos a toda persona que no trabajara allí directamente. Y éso le había intrigado , allí tenían algo que ocultar con cuidado, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué era.

"¡Maldita sea!. Ya he vuelto a perder la cena del viernes".

Sonrió al oír el juramento de Hanks. Robert Hanks estaba sentado en su mesa, en el pasillo. Su trabajo consistía básicamente en atender las llamadas telefónicas y el registro de entradas y salidas del personal, y de cualquiera que llegase entre las 22h y las 6h de la mañana. Toda persona que se presentase en el edificio en este intervalo de tiempo debía firmar a su llegada y a su salida, anotar en el libro la zona concreta a la que se dirigía y el motivo. Los empleados, como Mulder, se limitaban a firmar al comenzar y acabar la jornada en otro registro, cosa que por supuesto hacía dos veces al día. Esto le había permitido comenzar a relacionarse con él, y con frecuencia solía gastarle bromas a través del micrófono cuando pillaba a Robert entretenido escuchando un partido de béisbol en una pequeña radio que mantenía semioculta en el cajón de su mesa.

Cada semana según le había contado, se apostaba la cena del viernes en el restaurante de Nick Zucker, un viejo amigo al que conocía desde sus días de colegio. Los dos eran auténticos fanáticos del béisbol y podían pasarse horas enteras discutiendo del tema hasta aburrir a sus novias, con las que acudían cada semana a cobrar la cena que uno u otro hubiera ganado, dependiendo del resultado del partido correspondiente al domingo anterior. Si Robert ganaba la apuesta, él y su novia podían cenar gratis ese viernes en el restaurante de su amigo acompañados de él y su novia. Si ganaba Nick, entonces era él y su pareja los que elegían dónde saldrían a cenar el viernes a costa de Robert. Llevaban haciéndolo más de cuatro años, poco después de que Nick abriera su local, un lugar discreto, informal, pero con un ambiente agra-dable, ocupado en su mayoría por jóvenes parejas de enamorados. La proporción de apuestas ganadas era claramente favorable a Nick, quien a los ojos de Robert, estaba engordando por momentos a costa de sus cenas. Pero le gustaba apostar. En realidad, importaba muy poco quien ganara el partido porque fuera cual fuera el resultado, lo que les gustaba era tener un motivo para iniciar sus largas discusiones de béisbol en la mesa, mientras las chicas terminaban por sentarse solas a la barra ante una copa, para hablar de sus cosas.

Scully estaba de pie ante el espejo,contemplando asustada la palidez de su rostro. Dos gotas de agua cayeron de su barbilla. Era la tercera vez que se lavaba la cara, y todavía no debían ser ni siquiera las nueve de la mañana. Se había despertado temprano, presa de fuertes nauseas, hasta el punto de tener que levantarse al lavabo para vomitar. Se sentía mareada y débil, a punto de caer enferma definitivamente.

"Tal vez se me pase cuando coma algo", se dijo al recordar que la enfermera no había llegado aún con el desayuno. "De todos modos será mejor que se lo diga. No sé si querrán ayudarme, pero no tengo nada que perder. Aunque también es posible que me encuentre mal porque me estén dando algún medicamento otra vez sin darme cuenta. Es el tercer día que me levanto con nauseas".

Se acostó en la cama boca arriba y cerró los ojos.

"Hoy hace 17 días que me encerraron aquí, y 33 días desde que me secuestraron. Dijeron que en unas semanas me permitirían volver a casa.  
Me pregunto si se les habrá olvidado. Teniendo en cuenta los síntomas de los últimos días creo que sigo siendo su conejillo de indias".  
Dana pensaba en Duane Barry.

"La última vez aparecí en coma en el hospital. Nadie sabe cómo llegué allí, y cuando desperté no podía recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido, ni de dónde había estado. Mulder dijo que creyó que moriría sin volver a despertar. ¿Será también así esta vez?.Es difícil imaginar cómo puedo olvidar todo ésto. En realidad, si salgo de aquí, es más probable que sufra pesadillas por ello".

Scully se llevó la mano al cuello instintivamente para tocar la cruz.  
Recordó que se la había arrancado para dejar una pista a su compañ cruz significaba algo especial entre los dos. No sabía en qué momento la perdió cuando Duane Barry la obligó a meterse en el maletero del coche, pero desde que Mulder la encontrara allí, se había convertido en el símbolo de la esperanza que él y su madre llegaron a perder. Esa cruz simbolizaba también la fe que ella debía tener, la que debía sostener su fuerza en momentos como éste, pero no era así.

A lo largo de los años, Scully se había ido apartando poco a poco de la iglesia, a la que solía acudir con regularidad hasta que cumplió dieciocho años. Se trataba más que nada de costumbre, y también de no disgustar a su madre, una mujer fuerte cuya fuerza se sostenía en la fe en su pensaba que había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta como para poder mantener esa fe ciega. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuántas veces le había recordado Mulder que ella era una persona demasiado científica, demasiado racional?. Si necesitaba pruebas irrefutables para creer en la existencia de extraterrestres que probablemente, de ser cierto, no le afectaría a ella directamente, ¿por qué no iba a necesitarlas de la existencia de Dios, que seguramente sí le afectaría?.

Este tipo de dudas que se le habían empezado a plantear tras conocer a Mulder, y otras muchas provocadas por lo que había vivido desde que acabara la Universidad, así como la experiencia de ver día a día en los casos que investigaba, el fondo más oscuro del alma humana y las consecuencias de sus actos, le habían terminado por provocar una crisis religiosa. Había ocurrido de un modo bastante imperceptible, no en un día ni en un momento concreto. Simple-mente su fe, la fe de su madre, se había ido diluyendo en su vida. Mantenía esa cruz en su cuello como un recuerdo de su madre y de la felicidad de sus años juveniles, nada má a veces, en los momentos de intimidad consigo misma, solía mantener la costumbre de entrelazar los dedos como cuando de niña rezaba en la iglesia. Su madre siempre le sonreía al verla en esa actitud. Ahora solía adoptar a veces esa posición, pero no era para hablar con Dios. Ahora necesitaba hablar consigo misma para intentar ordenar sus preguntas, sus dudas, y encontrar las respuestas dentro de su cabeza.

Margaret solía decirle de niña que no debía dudar en pedir la ayuda de Dios siempre que lo necesitase, siempre que se sintiera mal consigo misma. Pero no podía hacer éso. Después de apartarse de las que fueron sus creencias, ¿podía volver a ellas sólo por miedo a lo que le estaba ocurriendo?. No, ella no era así.

Ya no era una niña que tuviera que pedir a sus padres algo que le estaba prohibido para darse cuenta de que, una vez logrado el permiso, se veía obligada a volver a su protección al ver que el miedo o la respon-abilidad la superaba. Ahora era una mujer adulta, perfectamente capaz de conocer el alcance de su fuerza y las consecuencias de sus actos. Y actuaba como tal... hasta que le ocurrían cosas como ésta.

"¡Buenos días, Dana!", saludó Mary al entrar."Aquí tienes tu desayuno".

Se acercó para dejar la bandeja en la mesita lateral. Como cada mañana, Scully miró la taza de leche; al lado un cuenco de cereales, un vaso de zumo de naranja natural y dos tostadas recién hechas, último, un envase individual de mermelada de melocotón. Era evidente que estaban poniendo mucho cuidado en que su alimentación fuera perfecta-mente equilibrada. Incluso la forma de presentársela parecía demasiado elegante para el ambiente de un hospital: la bandeja blanca, la taza y el cuenco de cerámica azul claro, y las tostadas calientes en su soporte de metal, contrastaban con el sandwhich envuelto en celofán y el café con leche en vaso de plástico que le ofrecían los primeros días.

Miró la comida con un poco de aprensión.

"Me gustaría tomar un poco de café", pidió sintiendo su estómago todavía alborotado.

"Lo siento. El doctor lo ha prohibido".

"No me encuentro bien. Llevo varios días sintiendo nauseas por la mañana. Creo que el café me ayudaría", insistió.

"Hablaré con él. Debiste decírmelo antes".

"¿Por qué?".

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Por un momento, Scully pensó que le iba a decir la verdad.

"Para que podamos ayudarte", respondió Mary.

"¿Se está riendo de mí?. Estoy secuestrada. Seguramente ustedes me han provocado las nauseas. Sólo quiero saber por qué. ¿Me están dando algún medicamento?".

Scully empezaba a sentirse enfadada de verdad. Tenía ganas de agarrar a Mary por el pelo y zarandearla hasta que empezara a hablar.

"Hablaré con el médico", repitió saliendo de la habitación.

Scully miraba la bandeja. Metió la cucharilla en el tazón de leche y la movió por el fondo para comprobar si había algo extraño. Después hizo lo mismo en el vaso de zumo. Todo parecía normal.

"Pero no hay modo de estar segura, y de todos modos lo harían con otro sistema".

Decidió que era mejor comer algo. Eso aliviaría las nauseas que tenía en este momento aunque se arriesgase a ingerir algún producto oculto.

"¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?".


End file.
